


La nuit des lucioles

by Alessia63



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia63/pseuds/Alessia63
Summary: Serge qui travaille pour une agence de publicité à Paris se fait plaquer par Fabien, son compagnon depuis cinq ans. Pour se changer les idées, il décide de partir en vacances. Ces quelques jours de liberté vont le mener jusqu'à Rome où il rencontre Sandro, un jeune Italien atteint d'une maladie incurable. Avec lui, il va découvrir une autre façon de regarder la vie, et tomber amoureux de ce garçon un peu fantasque et plein de charme. Poussés par l'énergie que donne le désespoir, ils vont tenter de vivre le plus intensément possible les derniers jours de Sandro. Après Rome et Ostie en passant par Paris, ils s'installeront sur la côte Almafitaine.





	1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je viens vous présenter un peu notre travail ^^ Mon nom de plume est Alessia Dan et celui de l'autre auteur Paula Stefan. Nous écrivons souvent à quatre mains ^^  
J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction originale. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de Serge et Sandro.

 

 

LA NUIT DES LUCIOLES

 

Chapitre I

 

 

Serge ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc qui lui renvoyait les ombres que le soleil du matin dessinait à travers les rideaux. Il n'avait en vérité aucune envie de se lever. Fabien lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il le quittait. Après cinq ans de vie commune, monsieur s'était offert un coup de foudre ! Lorsqu'il avait commencé, histoire de lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, à décrire l'objet de sa toquade et à faire état de toutes ses qualités, Serge avait été pris d'une furieuse envie de le passer par la fenêtre. Par chance celle-ci était fermée. Il s'était contenté de sortir toutes ses affaires et de les balancer sur le palier ; Terminant, pure charité, par une valise pour y emballer le tout. En fait, en réfléchissant mieux il se rendait compte que la colère avait pris le dessus sur les sentiments. Pour dire la vérité, une fois la nuit passée, il ne ressentait pas la tristesse qu'il aurait dû logiquement éprouver. Il était plutôt habité par un vent de délivrance, comme si Fabien l'avait libéré d'une relation qui s'était étiolée mois après mois, année après année. Soudain, une odeur de café vint lui chatouiller les narines et il se dressa sur son lit. Fabien serait-il revenu ? Il se sourit à lui-même en secouant la tête. Mais non, il venait de se rappeler que la veille il avait programmé la cafetière, présumant qu'il aurait certainement du mal à se sortir des draps. Se bottant mentalement le derrière, il sauta du lit et fila sous la douche. Il faillit hurler quand le jet d'eau froide lui sabra le dos et la poitrine, mais cela eut le mérite de le défroisser définitivement de sa nuit. En passant devant le miroir qui prenait une grande partie de la porte de la salle d'eau, il se regarda dans la glace. Finalement, il ne portait pas si mal sa trentaine assumée. Des cheveux bruns, plutôt châtain clair, des yeux verts pailletés de tâches mordorées, des lèvres joliment ourlées, juste suffisamment charnues pour donner des idées pas très saines, et un nez un peu court mais fin. Pour le corps, pas un gramme de graisse, il y veillait farouchement. Il musclait régulièrement son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, deux fois par semaine dans une salle de gym. Bref, il espérait sans problème rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce traître de Fabien. Après s'être vêtu, comme il en avait l'habitude, à la fois classe et décontracté, jean et chemise blanche ouverte juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas faire négligé, il avala son café et sortit pour se rendre à l'agence de publicité où il travaillait. C'était à deux pas.

  
En entrant il fit un signe à la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière un bureau.

  
– Salut, Lisa. La patronne est là ?

  
La secrétaire, une blondinette assez mignonne et au sourire commercial, secoua la tête dans un signe d'assentiment et montra de son index l'étage au-dessus. Lisa s'économisait toujours en matière de langage, sauf lorsqu'elle était au téléphone avec ses copines. Serge n'en avait cure, la jeune fille ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Arrivé devant une porte marquée « privée », il frappa et entra en entendant l'invitation à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire.

  
– Ah Serge ! J'espère que vous m'apportez le slogan du siècle, je commence à désespérer de l'imagination de mes publicitaires !

  
– J'ai plusieurs trucs à vous proposer.

  
Il déballa son carton et sortit plusieurs projets sur lesquels il planchait depuis une semaine. Il les présenta un à un. Elle les examina en silence, maugréant au passage quelques mots incompréhensibles. Serge se fit la remarque qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à un dog. C'est ainsi du reste, que la surnommaient ses employés. Non pas qu'elle fut laide, mais ses cheveux blonds sévèrement tirés en arrière, sa mâchoire tombante que la soixantaine avait pris en filature, ses yeux qu'un méchant goitre rendait un peu globuleux, et son humeur qui faisait fuir son sourire, au demeurant charmant, ne l'avantageaient pas vraiment.

  
– Vous avez fait du bon travail, Serge. J’espère que le client sera satisfait.

  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et, le voyant se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

  
– Qu’est-ce que vous avez ? Allez faire pipi si ça presse autant !

  
– Mais non ! J'ai du congé à prendre. J'aimerais avoir quelques jours, enfin si c'était possible.

  
– Votre ami vous emmène à Venise ?

  
– Non, il vient de me plaquer.

  
– Désolée, je compatis. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses, moi, mon mari m'a plaqué il y a trente ans, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à vivre ! OK, prenez vos cinq jours et éclatez-vous ! Mais je vous préviens, si le client n'aime pas votre travail, à votre retour je vous attache au pied de mon bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait !

  
– Entendu, message reçu.

  
Une fois dehors, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir employer ses quelques jours de liberté. Fabien détestait voyager, il allait donc partir quelque part. Il fallait juste qu'il se mette d'accord avec son moi pour décider du lieu de villégiature. Le nord ? Il faisait peut-être un peu froid. Même si mai se montrait généreux à Paris, rien ne disait qu'il le serait ailleurs ! L'est ? L'ouest ? Il stoppa net devant l'agence de voyage qui se trouvait en bas de chez lui. Une publicité vantait les mérites de l'Italie et de sa capitale. Rome, ville antique. Le Colisée, les thermes de Caracalla, le forum, bref un autre monde. Et puis, les Italiens n'ont-ils pas de l'amour dans les veines et des chansons plein la voix ? D'accord, c'était certainement des clichés, mais qu'importait, il lui fallait changer d'air et l'atmosphère italienne était pleine de promesses. Il entra dans l'agence et prit un billet pour Rome. En début d'après-midi, il fit sa valise et quitta Paris pour Fiumicino. Sitôt sorti de l'aéroport il se fit conduire dans un petit hôtel, à l'orée du centre historique. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais il se trouvait à deux pas du métro et tout à côté de l'arrêt des cars et des tramways. Après s'être débarrassé de la sueur et de la poussière du voyage, il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il traîna un peu au hasard des rues et dégota un petit restaurant où il put enfin se poser. Il passa sa commande et étala devant lui une carte de la ville où se trouvaient les lieux à visiter. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se disant que cinq jours ne suffiraient jamais à rassasier sa curiosité. Finalement, il opta pour le Colisée. À lire les commentaires de son guide, il en aurait bien pour la journée ! Sa première nuit à Rome, il ne la vit pas passer, flânant le long des rues et s'imprégnant de la vie romaine. En rentrant à l'hôtel, il s'écroula sur son lit comme un bambin les soirs de fête.

 

  
Au matin, il décida de partir tôt car la chaleur descendait très vite sur la capitale italienne. Le tramway le déposa à quelques pas des arènes. À l'entrée, il prit un audioguide, et bien qu'intéressante, la visite lui parut interminable. Il en sortit plus instruit, mais légèrement épuisé. Il chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir, mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'un moment, arrivé près de l'arc de Constantin, il aperçut un jeune homme, assis par terre, les jambes croisées, qui semblait être en contemplation devant ce vestige de l'ancienne Rome. Il était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu moins peut être. Brun, les cheveux assez courts et frisés, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui accentuait la couleur mate de sa peau. Serge trouva le tableau tout à fait en dehors du temps, comme si le jeune homme était seul au monde. Au risque de rompre le charme de cette scène, il s'approcha du contemplateur.

  
– Que regardez-vous avec autant de passion ?

  
Le garçon leva la tête et observa l'intrus de ses yeux couleur de jade.

  
– L'éternità ! Qu'est-ce que le récit d'un homme à côté de ce que pourraient nous raconter ces pierres…

  
Serge, pris d'un élan aussi subit qu'incongru, s'assit près du garçon et contempla à son tour l’édifice.

  
– On pourrait dire la même chose de toutes ces pierres non ?

  
Du geste du semeur, il montra les vestiges du mont Palatin et le Forum.

  
– Si ! _Senza dubbio_. Je m'appelle Sandro et toi ? Tu es Français, n'est-ce pas ?

  
– Serge, et comme cela doit s'entendre, je suis effectivement Français. C'est mon premier séjour à Rome. Il y a tant de choses à voir que je ne sais plus trop où aller.

  
– Si tu veux, je te sers de guide. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de goûter l'air du temps !

  
– Pourquoi pas ? C'est plus drôle quand on est deux.

  
Serge se releva et vit que le garçon peinait un peu à se redresser. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. L'autre l'accepta et la garda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis, sans aucun commentaire, il partit devant, se retournant juste pour savoir si le Français le suivait. Sandro était incollable sur l'historique de Rome. Il parlait un français châtié, appris sans doute dans les livres, qu'il distillait dans un accent chantant qui ravissait l'oreille de son compagnon. Parfois, il butait sur un mot, s'excusait en souriant, et reprenait le cours de son exposé. Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient attablés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant situé dans le centre, que le jeune Romain lui avait indiqué. Il nichait dans une ruelle à deux pas de la célèbre fontaine de Trevi, immortalisée par Félini. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, sa pâleur malgré son teint caramel, accentuait les cernes de ses yeux. Son souffle un peu court, faisait de longues poses régulières.

  
– Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Je crois qu'on a trop marché.

  
– J'ai quelques problèmes de santé, avec un peu de repos, ça ira mieux.

  
Après le déjeuner, ils poussèrent leurs pas jusqu'au palais Borghese. Après avoir suivi les allées ombragées, ils s'allongèrent à l'écart sur l'une des pelouses du parc. Serge demanda à son guide où il avait si bien appris le français et ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie. Sans réponse, il tourna la tête et vit que l'Italien s'était endormi. Se servant de son bras comme support, il en profita pour l'observer avec une insistance aux limites de l'indécence. Mais Sandro n'avait aucune conscience de cet examen. Son front était lisse, juste ombré par quelques boucles indiscrètes, et ses lèvres entre ouvertes laissaient passer une brise légère qui devait transporter ses rêves. Ses joues étaient un peu creuses, et son menton dessiné avec art, semblait l’œuvre d'un artiste. Sandro était beau. Pas de cette beauté tapageuse qui se voyait au premier abord, mais de celle qui demandait que l'on se penche sur elle avec attention pour pouvoir en découvrir tous les secrets. Un instant, il eut honte de violer ce moment intime du dormeur qui s'abandonne, mais il réagit trop tard et fut pris sur le fait. Le garçon lui sourit d'un air entendu. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'intérêt que le Français lui portait.

  
– Je suis désolé, pardon pour mon manque de délicatesse.

  
– Ce n'est rien, je te plais ?

  
– Je mentirais si je te disais non, tu es terriblement attirant.

  
– T'es pas mal non plus. Où tu veux aller maintenant ?

  
– Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais rentrer. On pourrait se revoir demain, je reste cinq jours, j'ai tout mon temps.

  
Sandro ferma un instant les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'être.

  
– Moi je ne l'ai pas ! J'ai juste besoin de passer chez moi, ça t’ennuie si on prend un taxi ?

  
– Bien sûr que non !

  
Les deux garçons se levèrent et l'Italien demanda à Serge de lui prêter son portable. Dix minutes après l'appel de Sandro, un taxi vint les prendre devant la villa. Le jeune homme habitait dans une petite rue du Trastevere. Serge attendit une bonne demie heure devant un petit immeuble de trois étages qui devait être centenaire et d'où pendaient des balcons des géraniums et des fuchsias rouges, roses et blancs. Sandro finit par sortir enfin, tenant un scooter d'une main et deux casques de l'autre.

  
– Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre au moins ?

  
– Non. On est motorisé ?

  
– J'espère que ça ne t’ennuie pas de grimper derrière moi ?

  
– C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas !

  
– C'est fou ce que vous avez l'esprit tordu, vous autres les Français.

  
– Rassure-toi, je serais sage !

  
Sandro fit une moue qui s'évanouit dans un sourire.

  
– Pas trop quand même !

  
C'était une invite, à peine déguisée. Serge ne s'y trompa p as. Il mit le casque que lui tendait son guide et grimpa derrière lui. Le garçon, comme par miracle, semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa forme.

  
– Tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à mon hôtel, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

  
– Sans problème.

  
Serge posa sa joue sur le dos de Sandro, se laissant porter à travers les rues comme un bagage sans destinataire. Il se sentait bien, léger, libre et d'humeur amoureuse. Apparemment, Sandro aussi, puisqu'à un moment il lâcha l'une de ses mains du scooter, qu'il posa sur celle de Serge, la serrant très fort contre son ventre.

  
– Je dois aller faire une course, ça t'ennuie si je te dépose là. Je reviens te prendre dans une heure devant l'hôtel. Après, je t'emmène dans un endroit secret, on y passera la nuit. Enfin, si ça te dit ?

  
Serge descendit de l'engin, il était à deux pas de l'hôtel.

  
– Tu m'emmènes où ?

  
– Tu aimeras, tu verras… Il faut bien que je garde _un po' di mistero_.

  
Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Celui de Sandro était une promesse, celui de Serge une reddition sans appel.

  
– Je serais là dans une heure.

 

***

 

Une heure dix plus tard, en sortant de l'hôtel, le Français aperçut le jeune Italien qui comme promis l'attendait. Il enfourcha le scooter et l'engin se faufila à travers les voitures avec une dextérité de virtuose. On sentait chez son guide l'habitude d’une conduite sûre et rapide. Bientôt, ils suivirent un chemin qui montait sur les hauteurs de Rome, l'une des collines les plus élevées qui permettait de voir au loin une partie de la ville. Plus ils avançaient, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans une sorte de forêt qui paraissait vouloir les engloutir. Le soir était tombé et Serge ressentit un léger frisson. Sandro posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de son compagnon, elle était glacée.

  
– Tu as froid ?

  
– Un peu, c'est lugubre ici… Où sommes-nous ?

  
– Dans un parc. J'adore y passer la nuit, la journée il y a trop de monde.

  
– Mais, ce n'est pas interdit ?

  
– Bien sûr, mais mon oncle est le gardien. Tiens, regarde la petite maison là-bas, c'est là qu'il habite.

  
Sandro gara son scooter devant une clôture en bois et alla jusqu'à la maison. Serge le vit discuter un moment puis l’homme le serrant dans ses bras, lui remis une couverture et referma la porte. Ils remontèrent sur l'engin et s’enfoncèrent plus loin, dans la nuit. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir les lumières du Vatican et la lueur des lampadaires qui éclairaient la vie nocturne des Romains. Sandro installa la couverture que lui avait donnée son oncle, sortit de ses sacoches une lampe LED et une boite repas chauffante qui, une fois ouverte, laissa échapper une odeur de pâtes en sauce à vous faire saliver. Il donna une fourchette à Serge.

  
– Ça t'ennuie si on mange dans le même plat ? J'avais pas assez de place pour la vaisselle.

  
– Tu plaisantes ? J'adore cette idée !

  
– Ils plongèrent chacun leur tour la fourchette dans les spaghettis, dégustant ce repas improvisé d'une façon peu conventionnelle, certes, mais tellement intime !

  
– C'est délicieux, tu les as pris où ?

  
– C'est ma mère qui les a faits, t'en mangeras pas comme ça dans les restaurants.

  
D'un geste tendre, Sandro tendit la main et essuya le coin de la bouche de Serge, témoin de sa gourmandise. Serge réagit à peine en effleurant de ses lèvres le bout de ses doigts.

  
– Tu es venu seul à Rome ?

  
– Oui, ça te surprend ?

  
– D'habitude les gens voyagent à deux… Tu n'as personne en ce moment ?

  
– Il m'a largué… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

  
– Tu lui en veux ?

  
– Plus maintenant. Sans doute y avait-il trop longtemps qu'on était ensemble.

  
Sandro se tut. Il n'avait jamais vécu en couple avec personne. À son âge, il était comme un papillon, volant de fleurs en fleurs, vivant la journée présente comme si elle devait être la dernière, surtout depuis huit mois.

  
– Tu as l'air triste.

  
– J'aurais bien aimé vivre avec quelqu'un… Me réveiller le matin, tendre la main et me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seul, voir un film ensemble, manger ensemble … toutes ces choses que l'on partage quand on est deux.

  
– Ça devient très vite routinier tu sais !

  
– Peut-être... Je crois qu'il faut juste réinventer les jours, créer de l'imprévu. Moi, il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais faire ; traverser les océans et les déserts, voir Paris et New York, voguer sur le fleuve Sénégal et dormir dans un igloo, voyager sur la lune et voir le soleil de l'Orient se coucher... Crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé t'ennuyer ?

  
Serge se mit à rire.

  
– En effet, une vie n 'y suffirait pas !

  
Sandro fit mine de se lever, mais y renonça.

  
– Tu ne veux pas aller prendre la petite glacière dans l'autre sacoche du scooter ? Il y a un tiramisu, made in _Mamma_ !

  
Serge obtempéra, il était inquiet devant ces moments de faiblesse qui semblaient terrasser le jeune homme sans crier gare.

  
– C'est plus grave que ce que tu m'as fait croire, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en revenant s'asseoir en face de Sandro.

  
– Tumeur au cerveau, inopérable. Il ne me reste que quelques jours… Peut être deux semaines. Les médicaments, la drogue et tout le reste … j'ai aussi un peu d'anémie. Ça t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

  
– Non, j'ai de la peine pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens totalement démuni et impuissant dans ce genre de situation.

  
Devant le silence navré de Serge, Sandro éclata de rire. Un rire étrange, un peu sinistre, qui perça la nuit environnante.

  
– Ne sois pas triste, je me suis fait une raison. Et puis, j'espère que tu ne vas pas fuir en courant, on a encore du temps, sans doute pas pour traverser le monde… Mais pour s'aimer, si tu le veux.  
Il observa attentivement la réaction de Serge. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se montrer plus prévenant. Il avait compris sur la pelouse des jardins de la villa Borghese qu'il lui plaisait.

  
– Je t'offre mes derniers jours, mais je veux les vivre intensément.

  
Serge l'observa en souriant.

  
– Je prends !

  
Sandro s'allongea sur la couverture, fit signe à son compagnon de se rapprocher, et éteignit la lampe. Aussitôt, ils furent enveloppés par une nuit profonde, rendue plus dense par l'épaisseur des arbres et des bosquets, que la lune avait fui. Serge se pelotonna contre le corps de Sandro, et ce dernier lui désigna de petites lueurs qui clignotaient par intermittence.

  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

  
Le garçon réfléchit un petit instant.

  
– _Come si dice ? Lucciola_.

  
– Luciole ?

  
– Si, c’est des petits coléoptères. Les femelles allument leurs derrière pour attirer le mâle. Tu en as jamais vu ?

  
– Non, d'un autre côté, j'habite Paris, ça ne court pas les rues.

  
– Surtout qu'elles vont bientôt disparaître, on les a tuées à coups de pesticides et autres inventions _nociva_ de l'homme.

  
Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

  
– Serre-moi dans tes bras, embrasse-moi, aime-moi. Si je dois m'en aller, je refuse de m'éteindre comme ces bestioles, je veux partir dans un flash, un éclair de volupté et de plaisir.

  
Serge s'exécuta aussitôt. Le prenant dans ses bras, ils échangèrent ce baiser venu d'un désir qu'ils avaient laissé s'exacerber tout au long de la journée. Le corps de Sandro était frêle et chaud, doux comme un poème d'amour. La nuit était noire et le ciel sans aucune étoile portait de lourds nuages sombres. L'air était délicieusement agréable et une brise légère effleurait leur peau que l'ardeur de leur désir avait dénudée. Ils s'aimèrent avec la ferveur d'une première fois, seuls sur terre, en suspend entre un monde sans passé et un monde sans avenir. Sandro s'endormit, épuisé, mais Serge sentait son souffle régulier et comblé. Il l'avait rendu heureux, du moins il l'espérait, car c'était désormais tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Serge se rhabilla et n'osant pas réveiller le dormeur, l'enveloppa dans la couverture. Après avoir déposé sur le corps du garçon son blouson, il s'endormit tout contre le jeune Italien. Ce fut la lumière de l'aurore à peine naissante et quelques gouttes de rosée sur leur visage qui les tirèrent de leurs rêves. Serge caressa tendrement le visage de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier lui sourit et se redressa difficilement.

  
– Ça va aller ?

  
– Je ne veux plus que tu te soucis constamment de ma santé !

  
– Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas si facile pour moi, je suis en train de m'attacher à toi.

  
– Il ne faut pas, je vais mourir !

  
– D'abord, je n'y peux rien si je suis en train de tomber amoureux, les sentiments ne se commandent pas ! Ensuite, tout le monde meurt. Tiens, imagine que je me fasse écraser par une vespa ? Ça peut arriver. Où que je glisse et me rompt le cou, ou…

  
Sandro riait à gorge déployée.

  
– Ça va, j'ai compris !

  
– Je veux seulement savoir, pour prendre soin de toi.

  
– D'accord, mais après, on en reparlera plus, OK ?

  
– Sans problème.

  
– Je fais des transfusions de temps en temps pour me booster. Pour la douleur, je prends de la morphine. Cette cochonnerie que j'ai dans le crâne grossit et compresse les vaisseaux. La douleur peut être insupportable. Seule la morphine peut m'aider jusqu'au moment où ce sera elle qui aura ma peau. Le cœur finira par lâcher probablement. Dans l'autre cas de figure, hémorragie cérébrale. Voilà, tu sais. Maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu fasses la moindre allusion à ma maladie. Je veux vivre et oublier ! Peu sans doute, mais vivre, le plus fort possible !

  
– Promis. Habille-toi, il fait pas chaud. Tu vas attraper la crève.

  
– C'est vrai, je pourrais mourir d'une pneumonie !

  
– C'est pas drôle !

  
– C'est une façon comme une autre de faire de la résistance.

  
Sandro se vêtit et avant de partir prit une boite dans sa sacoche et en retira une seringue et une petite fiole. Serge détourna les yeux et commença à ramasser les vestiges de leur dîner improvisé.

  
– C'est dommage, on a pas mangé le tiramisu de ta mère.

  
– Mets-le sur le sol, dès que nous serons partis les animaux vont en faire un festin.

  
– C'est pas vraiment indiqué pour leur régime !

  
– T'inquiète, c'est pas tous les jours fête.

  
Les deux jeunes gens enfourchèrent le scooter et refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Au passage, ils firent un arrêt chez l'oncle de Sandro qui leur offrit un café. C'était un homme simple et expansif, comme la majorité des Italiens. Il reçut Serge avec beaucoup de gentillesse, mais hélas, ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'Italien et l'oncle, pas un mot de Français. Lorsqu'ils le quittèrent, ce dernier leur fit un signe de la main.

  
– Tu m'emmènes où aujourd'hui ?

  
– Piazza Navone ! Mais on y va maintenant. Vers dix heures, les lieux sont littéralement envahis. C'est un peu le Montmartre Italien, du moins tel que je l'imagine. Il y a des peintres, des artistes de toutes sortes. Tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours eu envie de traverser la place en rollers… Ça te dit ?

  
– J'ai un peu passé l'âge, non ?

  
– On s'en fou ! À moins que ça ne te plaise pas !

  
Serge, emporté par la folie de son nouvel ami ne savait rien lui refuser, aussi accepta-il de satisfaire le vœu de Sandro, au risque de se rompre le cou, ou de se faire enguirlander par les carabiniers. Leur moment de folie achevé sous les sourires des uns et les remontrances des autres, ils allèrent prendre un petit déjeuner copieux avant de s'en aller de nouveau arpenter les rues de Rome. Ils déjeunèrent dans l'une de ces ruelles qui sillonnent la capitale. Serge appréciait ces promenades sans but qui les menaient parfois dans des sites peu fréquentés par les touristes, Tout en les plongeant dans des lieux mythiques qui faisait de Rome l'une des villes les plus visitées au monde.

Dans la soirée, Sandro les guida jusqu'au Circolo degli artisti. Ils assistèrent à un concert où plusieurs vedettes montantes se produisirent, allèrent boire un verre et profitèrent de la piscine. Dans la douceur de la nuit, ils déambulèrent le long du Tibre puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel de Serge. Le réceptionniste eut le bon goût de détourner la tête. Sandro avait les traits tirés, et Serge savait qu'il faisait des efforts incroyables pour lutter contre la fatigue et la douleur. S'il lui avait parfois imposé des moments de repos, c'était toujours en prétextant vouloir lui-même reprendre son souffle. Le jeune Italien n'était pas dupe, mais il lui était reconnaissant de sa délicatesse. Ce soir-là, Serge laissa son hôte accéder le premier à la salle de bain. Sandro en profita pour se faire une injection avant de passer sous la douche. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas et que le lendemain, il allait devoir se rendre à l'hôpital. Cet édifice, il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture ! Tout le monde était sympa avec lui, là n'était pas la question, mais il était le symbole de sa mort prochaine et ça, c'était insupportable. Avec Serge, il oubliait presque qu'il était en sursis. Il riait, s'amusait, vivait, et sentait le sel de cette vie sous ses baisers, dans ses étreintes. Et lorsque ses mains le caressaient, il sentait son corps s'enflammer comme une forêt en été. Sandro courrait après le temps, il ne voulait pas lui laisser la priorité. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, malgré sa fatigue.

  
Le jeune Italien voulait vivre intensément chaque moment présent et en devenait boulimique de tendresse et de sexe. Il voulait sentir son corps vibrer, brûler, exister ! Parfois, il sombrait dans une demie inconscience, épuisé. Serge se faisait alors discret, se contentant simplement de le serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à lui construire une carapace contre l'adversité. De temps à autre, le jeune homme s'éveillait au milieu de la nuit, dans un sanglot né d'un mauvais rêve, puis se rendormait, apaisé par la promiscuité de son amant, et du sanctuaire que Serge lui faisait de ses bras. Le lendemain, ils partirent assez tôt. Le jour était lumineux et le jeune Italien tenait à se débarrasser le plus vite possible de sa visite hospitalière. Serge l'attendit un long moment dans le hall d'accueil, l'endroit était une vraie ruche où se croisaient des jeunes, des vieux, des enfants, bref un microcosme de tout ce que la terre contenait d'individus. Sandro réapparut vers dix heures, il souriait et ses joues étaient un peu plus colorées que la veille. Comme à son habitude, il arriva en conquérant vers le Français.

  
– On va à la plage !

  
– Pourquoi, il y a une plage ici ?

  
– À quelques kilomètres… Enfin, une trentaine. Ostia, ce n'est pas seulement une station balnéaire, il y a la ville antique. En fait, les gens vont toujours visiter le centre de la capitale, mais on peut dire que Rome s'étend jusqu'à la tyrrhénienne. Le vrai port Antique qui desservait Rome a été mangé par le sable, il est à l'intérieure des terres. Mais plus près de nous, il y a le lido, des hôtels dont la vue donne sur la mer, de bons restos et de quoi faire la fête.

  
– Tu vois, ce qu'il y a de bien dans ton pays, c'est qu'on voyage sur une très courte distance. Un moment tu te retrouves deux ou trois mille ans en arrière, et l'instant d'après tu resurgis dans le présent, c'est fascinant !

  
– J'espère que moi aussi, je suis fascinant !

  
Serge se pencha dans son cou et après y avoir déposé un baiser discret lui murmura,

  
– Je t'aime, je savais que l'Italie recelait des trésors, mais j'ignorais que celui que j'allais y trouver était d'une valeur inestimable et allait enrichir mon cœur.

 

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Chapitre II

 

 

Ils arrivèrent sur le coup de onze heures trente alors que le soleil peignait les corps de couleurs mordorées, ou rouge selon la carnation du lézard humain. Ils se mirent en quête d'un hôtel abordable afin d'y déposer leurs affaires et de se changer. Sandro prit quelques instants pour appeler chez lui et rassurer sa mère.

  
– Elle ne dit rien de te voir partir comme ça !

  
– Depuis qu'elle sait que je ne vieillirais sûrement pas près d'elle, elle a pris la décision de me laisser totalement libre d'utiliser mon temps sans aucune contrainte. Un jour je te la présenterais, c'est une femme extraordinaire. Elle aurait pu vouloir m'enfermer près d'elle, dans le creux de ses bras, comme pour empêcher l'inévitable, mais elle sait qu'elle est impuissante devant la mort, alors elle veut que je vive pleinement… Même si c’est dans d'autres bras que les siens.

Serge s'approcha et l'embrassa, au risque de les pousser à renoncer à la baignade, mais il faisait vraiment chaud, et la mer était trop tentante. Plus tard, Serge emmena son ami dans un restaurant où l'on pouvait se régaler de fruits de mer et surtout d'une langouste qui les firent agréablement saliver. Serge était heureux, son ami semblait aller au mieux. Il était gai, disert et ne tarissait pas de détails lorsqu'il parlait de l'Empire Romain. Depuis son plus jeune âge, passionné d'antiquité, il avait été pris d'une boulimie de lecture sur cette période. A seize ans, il arpentait tous les lieux historiques de sa ville natale. Serge était passionné par la conversation du jeune homme, mais, après le dessert, il insista pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Sandro pensa qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, et ne se fit pas prier, mais Serge songeait surtout à le ménager. Ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt après un moment de plaisir partagé et ne s'éveilla que vers dix-huit heures.

  
– Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir si longtemps ! Je voulais t'emmener à la cité antique.

  
– On peut y aller demain.

  
– Je n'ai pas les moyens de rester plusieurs jours !

  
– Mais moi je les ai ! Je n'ai jamais pris de vacances, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais envie d'en reprendre d'autres.

  
Sandro le regarda avec tristesse.

  
– Il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à moi, tu dois vivre ta vie.

  
– Peut-être que c'est toi ma vie… Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une aussi grande plénitude, comme si tu remplissais un espace laissé vacant depuis des années. Je suis certain que je souffrirai comme un dingue le jour où tu me quitteras, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que ces derniers jours. Alors, arrête de penser à moi comme si j'étais devenu une victime de l'adversité qui t'a placé sur ma route, tu es mon étoile, celle dont j'avais besoin pour éclairer l'obscurité de ma vie.

  
Sandro se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

  
– _Sergio mi amore, ti amo troppo_ ! Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie a eu la charité de me donner. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

  
– Mais souffrir, c'est aussi se sentir vivant. Et quand tu ne seras plus là, tu continueras à vivre à travers moi, et je serai heureux.

  
Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Ils regardèrent le soleil éteindre un à un ses rayons pour se fondre, flamboyant, dans le gris perlé de l'horizon.  
La soirée était douce et imprégnait l'air d'une délicate salinité. Ils dînèrent, puis décidèrent d'écumer tous les lieux de gaîté du coin. Boites en tous genres, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de préférence, ils voulaient simplement du bruit et du monde, bref, de la vie. Ils finirent quand même dans une boite gay, c'était à n'en pas douter, là qu'on s'amusait le mieux sans craindre des regards de désapprobation ou des remarques aigres douces. Ils rentrèrent à l'aube et firent l'amour alors que le jour commençait à naître de la nuit. Sandro s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par une soirée assez folle comme il les aimait. Serge resta un long moment éveillé à se rassasier de ce corps qu'il venait d'aimer. Il caressait des yeux cette nuque dégagée et offerte aux baisers, cette chute de rein qui gardait encore la sueur de leurs ébats, ces fesses fermes et bombées comme un fruit d'été qui, loin de lui être défendu, lui avait offert des instants de plaisir et de douceur dont il n'était pas encore repu. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur les cuisses dorées et juvéniles. Sandro était si frêle, si menu, si fragile dans son sommeil. Serge étouffa un sanglot et porta ses lèvres à l'orée de la cambrure des reins puis posant sa tête sur ce corps tant chéri, il s'endormit, une main posée sur la hanche de son amant. Pas un instant, la pensée de Fabien n'était venue le perturber. Pire, il ne songeait même plus à retourner à Paris. Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Italien, il avait perdu la mémoire. Il n'y avait plus d'avant Sandro, il était né le jour de sa rencontre avec lui.

  
Plus tard, dans la matinée, ils firent un déjeuner plutôt consistant. Sandro dévorait et Serge était au comble de la félicité en songeant que cet appétit d'ogre laissait à penser qu'il allait bien. En fait, Sandro avait simplement augmenté sa dose afin de ne plus souffrir. La douleur le ramenait à sa maladie, et sa maladie à sa disparition prochaine. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en manquer. Mais pour l'heure, après avoir fait honneur au petit déjeuner et piqué une tête dans la mer, il se laissait bercer par le doux balancement de l'eau dans laquelle il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Les vaguelettes que faisait naître la brise matinale couraient sur son corps, provoquant de légers frissons. Serge, qui le suivait de près, alimentait ces frissons en laissant courir ses doigts le long du corps du jeune homme, prenant un malin plaisir à sentir le grain de sa peau respirer sous ses mains. La plage était encore déserte à cette heure, seuls les lèvent-tôt qui appréciaient la fraîcheur matinale et les bains revigorants étaient de sortie. Les deux garçons, après avoir barboté un bon moment, rentrèrent se doucher. Excités par les jeux sensuels de leur bain, ils se laissèrent aller à quelques menus plaisirs, puis partirent plus tard visiter la ville antique. Ils avaient pris soin de se munir de sandwichs et d'eau avant de sortir du lido. En fait, Serge fut un peu surpris de se retrouver dans un décor, qui à quelques variantes prés était le frère jumeau de celui qu'il avait visité trois jours plus tôt. À un détail, le théâtre antique et ses masques. Une merveille venue du bout des temps !

  
– Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air engageant !

  
– Bah, tu sais, à l'époque le théâtre n'était pas franchement drôle.

  
Pris d'une de ses folies éphémères qui le rendait si attachant, il se mit à déclamer une tirade de Racine et enchaîna sur Euripide, le tout en Italien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fédéra bientôt un public assez consistant, attiré par la fougue et la beauté de ce jeune homme qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un sommeil de plus de deux mille ans ; N'eut été le jean et la chemise blanche qui le plaçait bien dans son siècle. Surpris par les applaudissements, il se retourna et sans se démonter salua son public. Plus tard, assis sur une pierre, ils dégustèrent leur sandwich et cherchèrent un coin tranquille où ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe. Là, au milieu des ruines, Sandro s'endormit dans les bras de Serge, comme un enfant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas cessé d'être malgré ses vingt-deux ans. Serge le serrait contre lui sentant cette douce respiration qui caressait son cou. Dans ces moments-là, il ressentait avec une acuité plus intense son impuissance à retenir la vie du jeune Italien. Il aurait bien donné sa propre vie pour que Sandro puisse réaliser ses rêves et vieillir, mais il savait que ni sa révolte, ni sa colère, ni ses prières ne pourraient le retenir parmi les vivants. Ils restèrent encore deux jours à profiter de la mer, à s'amuser une bonne partie de la nuit et à s'aimer le reste du temps. Sandro avait souvent des bouffées délirantes qui le poussaient vers les extrêmes ; comme de courir nu sur la plage à cinq heures du matin poursuivi par les carabiniers, ou à échafauder un plan foireux pour se procurer de la morphine d'un dealer récalcitrant.

  
– Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tout simplement au dispensaire du coin ! Tu veux mourir avant l'heure !

  
Il riait, de ce rire désarmant qui faisait fondre le Français. Ce rire qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie, bien des années après. Serge faussement furieux commença à faire les sacs.

  
– On se tire d'ici avant qu'on finisse en prison ! Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton but quand même !

  
Sandro, allongé de façon alanguie semblait le narguer, son visage animé d'un sourire narquois.

  
– De quoi as-tu peur ?

  
Serge le regarda avec gravité.

  
– De ne plus me réveiller près de toi !

  
De narquois le sourire se fit désolé. Serge l'aimait donc vraiment ? Il en ressentit une peine profonde. Alors, il n'allait pas tarder à souffrir à cause de lui.

  
– J'ai augmenté mes doses, tu sais ce que cela veut dire.

  
– Oui je sais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

  
– Je ne veux plus être malade, j'en ai marre !

  
Sandro, plongea la tête dans son oreiller et éclata en sanglots. Serge connaissait bien maintenant ces moments de déprime profonde qui le désarmaient. Il s'allongea sur le corps de son ami. Serré contre son dos, il l'entoura de ses bras et le pressa contre lui tout en caressant sa main.

  
– Chut, ça va passer, pleure un bon coup, il faut que tu évacue ton stresse… Ne crains rien, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas.

  
Il murmurait des choses, creuses, sans doute, mais il savait que c'était surtout le son de sa voix et la chaleur de son corps dont son ami avait besoin. Cette longue litanie où, épousant les rêves de Sandro, il mettait leur futur en commun, le rassurait et rassurait également le jeune Italien.  
Ils retournèrent à Rome dans la soirée et Sandro du faire une halte à l'hôpital. Le médecin insista pour le garder la nuit et faire quelques examens. Il supplia Serge de rester près de lui. Il alla même jusqu'à menacer le médecin de repartir si son ami ne restait pas. Finalement, entre charme et menace, il obtint satisfaction. Plus tard, dans la salle d'attente déserte, alors que Sandro dormait, Serge alla prendre un café. Le médecin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, après avoir examiné de nouveau son patient, s'arrêta près de la machine à café.

  
– Je peux me joindre à vous ?

  
– Vous êtes chez vous, il me semble.

  
L'homme sourit, il avait un fort accent, mais il parlait quand même suffisamment le français pour se faire comprendre.

  
– Vous savez qu'il va bientôt nous quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

  
– Oui… Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il lui reste ?

  
– Je l'ignore. Vous savez, il devrait aller plus mal à l'heure qu'il est, pourtant, c'est comme si votre présence lui accordait un sursis.

  
– Il va mieux alors !

  
– Non, mais son mal à ralentit sa progression, sa tumeur semble grossir moins vite.

  
– La morphine peut être ? Il en a abusé !

  
– Peut-être, mais il se pourrait que la sensation du bonheur, ça aide aussi. J'ai souvent remarqué que les malades se battent plus lorsqu'ils ont une motivation. Sandro se bat. Mais, n'espérait pas trop, le mal continue de progresser.

  
– J'ai peur docteur. C'est lui qui est malade, mais c'est moi qui ait peur.

  
– Je sais…

  
– Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me dire combien de temps il a devant lui ?

  
– Une semaine si les choses empirent subitement, un peu plus si Dieu le veut.

  
– Vous pensez qu'il peut voyager ? À Paris par exemple.

  
– Ne le privez pas de ses envies ou de ses désirs, il n'a plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner s'il est heureux. Aidez-le à profiter de ses derniers moments, même s'il doit aller au-delà de ses forces. Ménagez-lui simplement des plages de repos.

  
– Et pour la morphine ?

  
– Je vais lui faire une ordonnance et un certificat médical pour éviter les ennuis. Demain, il sera sur pieds. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

 

***

Quand Serge quitta l'hôpital, il faisait déjà nuit. Il croisa une femme dans le hall sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de la mère de son ami. En allant à l'hôtel, il s'arrêta devant une agence de voyage et acheta deux billets pour Paris. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il prit une douche, fit sa valise et en sortant prévint le réceptionniste qu'il quitterait l'établissement le lendemain. Il fit une halte dans un self et retourna à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas que Sandro s'éveille et ne le trouve pas près de lui. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, le jeune homme dormait toujours et la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée était près de lui. Surpris l'un et l'autre, ils s'observèrent un bref instant, puis elle réagit à l'instant où Serge s'excusait et faisait demi-tour pour sortir.

  
– Vous êtes l'ami Français de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

  
– En effet, je suis Serge… et vous êtes sa mère, je pense. Il vous ressemble.

  
– Approchez. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il a été déçu de ne pas vous voir, il pensait que vous étiez parti.

  
– Je suis juste allé jusqu'à mon hôtel, à force de ne plus me voir, j'ai craints qu'il ne loue ma chambre.

  
Serge prit une chaise et la porta jusqu'au lit où il s'assit près de la mère de Sandro.

  
– Je suis heureux de vous connaître, et j'espère que je ne monopolise pas trop votre fils ?

  
– J'ai décidé de laisser toute liberté à Sandro… C'est vrai que je voudrais être constamment avec lui, jusqu'au bout, mais sa vie va être courte, et je veux qu'il la vive au maximum. De toute façon, ma souffrance est constante et demeurera éternelle, personne n'y peut rien !

  
– Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il parlait si bien ma langue, et vous aussi du reste.

  
– C'est gentil, mais je le parle beaucoup moins bien.

  
– J'adore votre accent. Si seulement je pouvais parler italien aussi bien !

  
– Son père est Français, il est artiste peintre. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque que je faisais des études d'art à Paris. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, moi de lui, et lui de l'Italie.

  
– Où est-il ?

  
Serge rougit.

  
– Je suis désolé, je suis indiscret.

  
Elle allait répondre mais une voix sortie du fond des draps les interpella.

  
– C'est fini ce bavardage ! On ne peut même plus mourir tranquille.

  
– C'est pas drôle, Sandro ! Et encore moins pour ta mère.

  
– _Mamma, cara mia ! Scusi per favore._

  
Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils tout en lui murmurant quelque chose en italien que Serge ne comprit pas, pas plus qu'il ne comprit la réponse de son ami qui regardait vers lui en souriant. Gêné, il détourna la tête.

  
– Eh _mi amore_ , elle dit que tu es beau et que tu as l'air gentil. Je crois que si tu demandais ma main, elle te l'accorderait sans réserve !

  
– Tu arrêtes de faire le pitre oui !

  
– L'ironie est la meilleure des armes contre l'adversité, ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, on y est pas encore… À propos, mon père s'est tiré il y a deux ans, il a décidé d'apprendre l'américain avec une blondinette à qui il doit chanter des berceuses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

  
– Je suis désolé !

  
– Pas autant que _mamma_ , mais c'est la vie ! Où tu étais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu t'étais tiré.

  
– Tu rigoles, tu m'aurais trop manqué !

  
– Mes fesses ou mon humour.

  
– Sandro !

  
– Ta mère a raison, tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect quand même !

  
– _Scusi mamma_ !

  
Se tournant vers Serge,

  
– Il t'a dit quand il me relâchait, le médecin ?

  
– Demain matin. Tes examens sont stables, et il m'a dit que tu pouvais t'éclater, alors je t'emmène voir la tour Eiffel, si ta mère est d'accord.

  
Sandro excité se dressa sur son lit.

  
– Tu m'emmènes à Paris ?

  
– Oui, si t'es d'accord. De toute façon, il faut que je voie ma patronne, elle en est à son cinquantième message sur ma tablette, et mon téléphone est saturé de SMS.

  
– Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

  
– Je conçois des slogans pour la publicité.

  
Il allait lui donner plus de détails mais une infirmière entra dans la chambre et les mit dehors. Poliment mais fermement. Serge regagna son hôtel tandis que la mère de Sandro patientait pour voir le médecin qui s'occupait de son fils. Le jeune Italien sortit de l'hôpital vers treize heures et ils quittèrent Rome dans l'heure qui suivit. Avant l’embarquement, ils durent passer au bureau des douanes pour déclarer le traitement de Sandro, ordonnances à l'appui. Après avoir vérifié leurs dires, ils eurent enfin l'autorisation d'embarquer, munis d'un avis douanier. Ce n'était pas évident de voyager en avion avec le jeune homme, mais en train, ce qui aurait été plus aisé, le trajet était décidément trop long.

À leur arrivée à Paris, avant de se rendre chez lui, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'agence. Sans demander si sa patronne était là - à cette heure elle devait y être - il monta à l'étage, frappa deux coups brefs et entra.

  
– Ah vous voilà, c'est pas trop tôt !

  
– Vos clients ne sont pas satisfaits ?

  
– Si, mais j'ai d'autres contrats.

  
– Je ne suis pas le seul !

  
– Mais vous êtes le meilleur !

  
– Désolé, je voulais juste une rallonge… et une avance.

  
Surprise, elle releva la tête. Serge ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Non seulement il ne prenait jamais de vacances, mais il gérait très bien son budget. En fait, depuis plus de huit ans qu'il travaillait pour elle, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé !

  
– Je ne comprends pas… Vous jouez ?

  
– Mais non voyons !

  
– Alors, t'as trouvé un minet qui te fait perdre la tête !

  
Parfois, elle en venait au tutoiement lorsqu'elle se sentait décontenancée. Serge sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo de son ami Italien.

  
– Il est plutôt bandant ! Si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins et surtout si j'étais un homme…

  
– Vous n'en seriez pas moins capitaine d'une grosse boîte !

  
– Oh ça va hein !

  
Serge prit un ton un peu plus grave.

  
– Il s'appelle Sandro, et il est gravement malade. Je veux passer avec lui les quelques jours qui lui reste, même si je dois prendre un congé sabbatique.

  
– Tout de suite les grands mots ! Et de quoi vivras-tu ? Tu m'as demandé une avance, c'est que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent.

  
– Je vendrai mon appartement.

  
– Arrête de dire des conneries ! On va trouver un arrangement.

  
Elle prit des dossiers dans son tiroir, fit le choix de trois d'entre eux et les lança dans sa direction.

  
– Travaille dessus chez toi et fais-moi part de tes résultats sur le PC. Trouve-moi quelque chose de bien, après tout tu n'es pas obligé d'être là. Mais il me les faut dans une semaine.

  
– J'aurais jamais le temps !

  
– Mais si ! Ton Sandro, il lui arrive quand même de dormir.

  
– Et moi, je dors quand ?

  
– Ça c'est ton problème, mon petit chat.

  
Elle fouilla dans son sac et signa deux chèques qu'elle lui tendit.

  
– Espace-les de quelques jours, ça sera plus facile pour la comptabilité.

  
Il jeta un œil discret sur la somme et resta bouche bée.

  
– Mais c'est une grosse somme !

  
– C'est un pourcentage sur les dossiers que je t'ai remis, si tu échoues, tu me rembourses, OK ?

  
Il fit le tour du bureau, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éclipsa, tel un hologramme, ne laissant dans son sillage que la fragrance de son eau de toilette et le dog complètement médusée.

  
Il déposa l'un des chèques à la banque, puis il emmena son ami à l'appartement. Ce n'était pas très grand. Une pièce assez vaste faisant office de salon salle à manger, une chambre et une cuisine toute équipée. Bien sûr, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Le balcon, suffisamment grand pour se faire bronzer l’été, donnait sur la rue mais permettait au regard d'aller au-delà des toits, jusqu'à la Seine. Après avoir installé Sandro, il prit une douche et revêtu un costume, pour aller dîner. Serge décida de tenter le restaurant de la tour Eiffel. Sans réservation, il avait dû parlementer une bonne demie heure avant d'obtenir, faveur du maitre d'hôtel une petite table. Dans le fond du restaurant certes, mais qui offrait une magnifique vue de la seine. Plus tard, ils montèrent d'un étage afin d'avoir un aspect panoramique de la capitale. Serge prit des photos. Son ami détestait ça mais le laissa faire. Il savait qu'en dehors de ses souvenirs, c'est tout ce qui lui resterait de lui.

Vers minuit, ils rentrèrent et Sandro s'endormit, épuisé. Serge après s'être préparé toute une cafetière, s'assit et ouvrit les dossiers que lui avait remis sa patronne. Il fit un choix : une marque de salle de bain. L'idée de l'associer avec les thermes romains se présenta à son esprit. Il bossa jusqu'à cinq heures sur son logiciel et s'écroula sur le lit, complètement lessivé, aux côtés de Sandro. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était onze heures. Sur la table basse s'offraient à lui des croissants, du café, du lait et du jus d'orange. Sandro, assis devant l'ordinateur étudiait le travail de Serge. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sandro passa sa main sur les fesses de Serge qu'il caressa, tout en commentant ce qu'il voyait sur l'ordinateur. À un moment, il se tourna, et son visage rencontra l'expression d'un désir que Serge avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Le jeune homme ne fut plus vraiment en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit quand Sandro de sa bouche saisit l'objet de son inattention, lui faisant oublier qu'il avait l'estomac vide depuis la veille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entraîna l'Italien vers le lit et ils s'offrirent un voyage en première au paradis d’Éros, à moins que ce ne soit dans l'antre de Priape.

Le petit déjeuner englouti, Serge travailla tout l'après-midi. Les remarques du jeune Italien étaient pertinentes et l'aidèrent à avancer son travail. Sandro dormit deux heures puis, dans la soirée, ils visitèrent un peu Paris et allèrent dîner dans un restaurant à quelques rues de Montmartre.

  
– Tu imagines, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, ma mère se promenait dans ces rues ! Tu me montreras où est l'académie des beaux-arts ? Et l'Opéra aussi, j'aimerais aller voir un opéra !

  
– Si tu veux… Il faudrait rentrer maintenant, je dois travailler un peu. Ma patronne veut des résultats très vite.

  
– Elle peut attendre quand même !

  
– Elle m'a payé d'avance.

  
Sandro regarda son ami avec attention.

  
– C'est pour moi que tu fais ça ? Il ne faut pas !

  
– C'est effectivement pour rester avec toi que je lui ai promis de boucler ces trois dossiers. En fait, je ne pourrais pas rester près de toi autrement, et malheureusement, je ne peux plus me passer de ta personne.

  
Un voile de tristesse tomba sur le regard de Sandro.

  
– Il faudra bien tu sais…

  
– Justement, c'est parce que le temps nous est compté que je ne veux pas en perdre. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas vraiment vécu jusque-là. J'ai travaillé comme un dingue pour être le meilleur dans mon domaine, et je le suis ! Et puis après quelques aventures sans lendemain, j'ai rencontré Fabien. Ça collait assez bien entre nous alors on s'est installés en couple.

  
– T'étais amoureux quand même ?

  
– J'en sais rien… J'étais bien. Je n'étais plus seul. Je me réveillais auprès de quelqu'un le matin, et nous sortions souvent.

  
– Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

  
– Je croyais que c'était ça, jusqu'au jour où il m'a quitté. Je n'ai rien ressenti, un peu de colère, oui, mais rien d'autre. C'est cette fameuse nuit que nous avons passée dans le parc, la nuit des lucioles, que j'ai compris que le vrai sens de ma vie, c'était toi. C'était bizarre… Ce soir-là, lorsque j'ai recouvert ton corps pour que tu n'aies pas froid et que je me suis blotti contre toi, j'ai eu la sensation de vivre la nuit la plus riche de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ces émotions avant.

  
– Je ne voulais pas que tu m'aimes ! Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

  
– Non !

  
C'était comme un cri venu du plus profond de ses entrailles.

  
– Pourquoi ? Crois-tu vraiment que je souffrirais moins loin de toi ? C'est faux, tu es bien placé pour savoir que la souffrance, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, reste assassine, quoi que l'on fasse.

  
– Je te demande pardon.

  
– De quoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable de mes sentiments, pas plus que tu ne l'es de ta maladie.

  
Serge sourit.

  
– Il nous reste sans doute peu de temps, mais je veux que toi et moi mettions notre vie dans ces quelques jours, et moi, je serais heureux pour l'éternité.

  
Sandro se leva puis après avoir réglé l'addition, il prit son ami par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'extérieure du bar.

  
– Rentrons, on a du travail.

  
En fait, la première chose qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de l'appartement fut de s'aimer, sans aucune retenue, seulement guidés par la passion et le désir de rassasier leurs corps. Épuisés par leurs ébats, ils sombrèrent dans un demi sommeil. Ce fut une clé qui fouillant la serrure qui tira l'Italien de sa somnolence. Il bouscula Serge.

  
– Il y a quelqu'un qui essaye d'entrer !

  
Serge tendit l'oreille. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il vit surgir Fabien sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Son ex compagnon montra Sandro du doigt, l'air réprobateur.

  
– Qui c'est celui-là ?

  
– Ça ne te regarde pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

  
– Je rentre à la maison, j'ai quitté Roger.

  
– Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? J'en ai rien à faire, et toi tu vires de mon appart !

  
– Écoute, d'accord on s'est disputés, mais si tu veux des excuses, je te les fais. Je m'excuse, voilà !

  
– Tu as rompu! Tu t'en souviens pas ? Et je t'ai fichu dehors. Alors, tu me rends mes clés et tu vas te faire foutre ailleurs !

  
– C'est à cause de lui ?

  
– Il s'appelle Sandro, je l'aime et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. D'abord tu me rends mes clés, et ensuite tu tires ton cul de chez moi et tu disparais de ma vie.

  
Fabien prit une mine penaude.

  
– Je sais pas où aller ! T'es contant ?

  
– Pas vraiment, j'ai pas l'intention de te loger.

  
– Mais je ne vais pas aller dormir sous les ponts quand même !

  
Serge fouilla dans son portefeuille, tira deux billets de cinquante euros et les lui tendit.

  
– Tiens, un hôtel pour cette nuit, et demain tu trouveras bien un imbécile pour te loger. Tu sais très bien faire le chien battu quand c'est nécessaire.

  
– En tout cas, ça ne marche pas avec toi.

  
– Je t'ai trop pratiqué.

  
Fabien, après avoir mis l'argent dans sa poche, se dirigea vers la sortie.

  
– Eh ! Mes clés !

  
L'autre les lui balança sans ménagement, au risque de le blesser puis s'en alla sous le regard médusé de Sandro, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la gêne.

  
– T'es pas tendre dans la rupture toi !

  
– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

  
– On doit retourner en Italie, tu pouvais le laisser dormir ici.

  
– C'est ça, et c'est lui ou toi qui aurait squatté le canapé ?

  
Sandro, voyant que Serge n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, préféra baisser la tête et couper court à la conversation. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami se mettre en colère, sauf peut-être à Ostie lorsqu'il avait poussé son délire un peu trop loin. En y réfléchissant, il se dit que Serge avait eu probablement raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Fabien, en y regardant de plus près, n'était pas seulement venu pour une nuit mais plutôt dans l'intention de reprendre son statut initial de compagnon attitré.

  
– Je vais prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

  
Il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain lorsque Serge, se rapprochant de lui le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

  
– Excuse-moi, je suis désolé pour cette scène.

  
– T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Il voulait reprendre sa place, c'est ça ?

  
– Bien sûr! Il y a trois ans il m'a déjà fait le coup. Il est parti et il est revenu une semaine plus tard. Il m'a joué la grande scène du repentir ; Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, il avait été idiot de me quitter...bref, j'ai cédé.

  
– Mais aujourd'hui, je suis là ?

  
– Exactement ! Lui et moi, on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

  
Allez, file maintenant, il faut vraiment que je donne quelque chose à ma patronne avant de quitter Paris.  
Il donna une tape légère sur le fessier de Sandro, et après avoir passé un peignoir d'intérieur se mit au travail. Le lendemain, l'Italien le trouva endormi sur la table à dessins au milieu de ses esquisses. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse puis le secoua légèrement. Serge grogna mais n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Sandro le prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à se lever pour le guider jusqu'au lit. Après avoir tiré le drap sur lui, il quitta la chambre. Il s'habilla et sortit acheter des croissants. Sur le seuil de l'immeuble, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit, il était à Paris et venait seulement de le réaliser vraiment.

***

 

Lorsque Serge ouvrit les yeux, il était presque onze heures du matin. Ne voyant pas Sandro, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, le jeune homme avait dû avoir envie d'aller visiter le quartier. Il prit une douche et remit de l'ordre dans son travail. Il était satisfait, la première page de pub était pratiquement terminée, restait plus qu'à peaufiner. Vers midi, Sandro n'était toujours pas revenu et il commença à s'angoisser. Le jeune homme ne connaissait personne à Paris et il avait dû partir depuis plus de deux heures au moins ! Anxieux, il décida d'aller à sa recherche. Sur le seuil de l'immeuble, il stoppa son élan, se demandant où il pouvait bien chercher lorsqu'il entendit des coups sourds frappés contre une porte en fer. Il retourna à l'intérieur et se rendit compte que cela venait du local des poubelles. Il alla chercher le concierge et se fit ouvrir la porte. Sandro gisait au sol, en sang. Serge sortit son téléphone pour appeler le Samu puis examina de plus près le jeune homme. Par chance, les blessures étaient superficielles.

  
– Je suis désolé, mon chéri, qui t'a fait ça ?

  
– Fabien...Il était furieux.

  
– Tu as mal, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait.

  
– C'est rien, juste le nez et la lèvre, c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup saigné. Quelques coups à l'estomac, je sais encore encaisser. C'était pas la peine l'ambulance.

  
– Tu plaisantes ! Que va penser ta mère si je ne te ramène pas entier ? En tout cas, il va pas l'emporter au paradis ce connard !

  
– Laisse tomber...

  
Serge n'insista pas, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses s'arrêter là. Comme les secours arrivaient, il remit cette conversation à plus tard. Il expliqua aux secouristes que son ami était malade et qu'il avait besoin d'un bilan. Ils décidèrent donc de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant que Sandro passait divers examens, Serge décida d'amener son travail à l'agence et d'aller déposer une plainte contre Fabien. Sa patronne examina ses croquis et les slogans qui les accompagnaient pendant un long moment, puis approuva.

  
– C'est très bon ! J'avais peur que ton Italien ne te distrait, mais apparemment, il a plutôt tendance à te booster.

  
– Je vais quitter Paris.

  
Il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé et ce qu'il comptait faire.

  
– Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais ! Les flics, les histoires entre homos, ils n'en ont rien à faire !

  
– Je ne peux pas ne pas réagir !

  
– Va toi-même lui casser la figure.

  
– Je ne me suis jamais battu de ma vie !

  
– Il y a un début à tout. Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, mon chat.

  
Elle fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs et lui glissa une carte.

  
– Va voir ce type, il va t'aider.

  
Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur le boulot, Serge demanda à sa patronne s'il était possible d'avoir des places pour l'opéra. Le dog était une fan inconditionnelle et bénéficiait d'une loge permanente. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir d'où elle tenait ce privilège.

  
– Lequel ?

  
– N'importe, c'est pour faire une surprise à Sandro.

  
– La Bohème, ce soir ?

  
Elle rouvrit son tiroir secret et en sortit deux places qu'elle lui tendit.

  
– Merci, je vous revaudrai ça.

  
– J'y compte bien ! Désormais, tu m'es attaché à vie.

  
Ils partirent tous les deux d'un grand éclat de rire et Serge quitta le bureau sur un clin d’œil malicieux de sa patronne. En sortant, il passa voir Sandro. Ce dernier l'attendait impatient.

  
– Sors-moi d'ici, je vais bien.

  
Il s'entretint quelques instants avec le médecin et obtint l'autorisation de ramener le jeune homme chez lui. Avant, ils passèrent à l'adresse que lui avait donné le dog. L'homme était un ancien boxeur, le visage un peu cabossé, il était encore athlétique pour son âge. Il passa deux heures à lui enseigner un ou deux uppercuts bien placés et de quoi parer les mauvais coups. Serge n'était pas vraiment motivé et Sandro de son côté se marrait quand sa lèvre fendue l'y autorisait. En partant, l'homme se proposa de l'accompagner le moment venu afin de lui éviter un triste sort. En rentrant, ils achetèrent de quoi manger et restèrent tranquillement à la maison jusqu'au soir. Lorsque Serge lui montra les billets pour l'opéra, Sandro fut au comble de la félicité. Il était excité comme un gamin à qui on a promis d'aller à Euro Disney. De plus, il ne cessait de se regarder fièrement dans la glace, d'un air satisfait. Contrairement à Serge qui ne cessait de ruminer sa vengeance contre Fabien, Sandro lui était plutôt contant de sa mésaventure.

  
– On dirait que ça t'a fait plaisir de t'être fait tabassé !

  
– Oh _mi amore_ , c'est une aventure de plus! J'ai rendu un mec jaloux… Je m'étais encore jamais fait battre !

  
– Je ne vois pas où est la gloire !

  
Sandro fit cette moue que Serge aimait tant parce qu'elle présageait toujours une séance classée X. C'était sa façon à lui de séduire. Féline, tentatrice, un peu boudeuse.

  
– Tu as faim ?

  
– De toi, oui…

  
– Moi j'ai l'estomac en bas des talons, figure-toi.

  
L’Italien soupira.

  
– D'accord, on mange alors.

  
Serge sourit et s'approchant au bord du lit, il le tira par les pieds, écartant ses jambes jusqu'à ce que leur ventre se touchent. Sandro éclata de rire.

  
– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton estomac que je sens, là, entre mes jambes…

  
Il défit la ceinture du pantalon de Serge, qui se garda bien de protester, le fit glisser ainsi que le slip, et eut la confirmation que le repas serait remis à plus tard. Serge entreprit de déshabiller son ami et s'allongea sur lui. Il se mit à couvrir de baisers son corps où ressortaient un peu partout les hématomes qu'avaient laissé les poings de Fabien. Il baisa délicatement les lèvres tuméfiées. En même temps que son désir, il sentait monter en lui une immense colère. Comment ce rustre avait-il pu s'attaquer à sa petite luciole, si délicat et charmant, si doux et fragile. Sandro, au bout d'un moment, le repoussa tendrement et s'absenta quelques instants. Serge savait ce qu'il allait faire. Le jeune homme souffrait de plus en plus et la rouste n'avait rien arrangé. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne lui posait plus de question. Il n'essayait même pas de le dissuader. Après tout, à quoi bon gagner quelques jours si c'était pour souffrir le martyr. Lorsqu'il revint, il se donna sans réserve avec une fièvre qui poussait Serge à transgresser tous les tabous. Sandro voulait aller au-delà des frontières de l'amour, vivre en quelques jours toute une vie de passion, et son amant Français avait pris la décision de ne rien lui refuser, de le suivre sans condition. Il était un peu tard pour dîner aussi se contentèrent-il d'un sandwitch sur le chemin de l'opéra. Ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit mais la joie de Sandro et ses yeux qui brillaient d'un bonheur absolu le comblait.

***

  
Le lendemain, Serge se leva tôt. Il s'installa à son ordinateur et navigua deux bonnes heures sur la toile. Sandro n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en fin de matinée. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant du quartier latin.

  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

  
– On va passer voir le type d'hier, je veux que tu restes avec lui pendant que je règle l'affaire Fabien. Ensuite, on fait nos bagages, et demain aux aurores, on part pour la côte Amalfitaine.

  
– On rentre ?

  
– J'ai loué une maison là-bas par internet. La mer, le soleil et la tranquillité, c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour le moment.

  
Un peu plus tard, il passa prendre l'ancien boxeur qui se tint légèrement en retrait. En fait, lors de l'affrontement avec Fabien qu'il entraîna dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble, où se trouvait le cabinet d'assurance qui l'employait, il n'eut besoin d'aucune intervention. Il était si remonté qu'il se découvrit une violence dont il n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse être en lui. Après l'avoir rossé proprement, il se pencha sur lui et serrant son col.

  
– Touche encore un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que je t'étrangle. Tu lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Je l'aime, en quelques jours j'ai vécu avec lui deux fois plus intensément que ces cinq années avec toi. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, alors, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. Nous deux, c'est terminé ! Compris ?

  
L'autre, le visage tuméfié approuva, sidéré par cet accès de violence.

 

 

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de cette courte nouvelle. ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui seront passés la lire. A bientôt ^^

 

 

Chapitre III

 

 

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent la capitale Française pour les côtes du sud de la péninsule italienne. Sitôt débarqué à l'aéroport, il téléphona à l'agence pour prévenir de leur arrivée puis, loua une voiture. Les formalités d'usages terminées, ils prirent la route vers Amalfi. Le soir tombait déjà, et ils ne purent hélas profiter de la beauté du décor. De plus, Serge ne connaissait pas bien l'itinéraire et était obligé de se concentrer sur la conduite, tandis que Sandro chantonnait les airs de la Bohème durant tout le trajet. L'homme qui les reçut ne parlait pas un mot de Français, aussi Sandro joua-t-il les interprètes. Fatigués par le voyage, ils tombèrent dans le sommeil sitôt l'agent immobilier parti. Tôt le lendemain, les deux amants eurent la surprise de découvrir le paradis sur terre. La maison n'était pas très grande mais se posait en surplomb à flanc de montagne. Deux chambres, un salon et la cuisine. À l'extérieure, des massifs de roses multicolores, une piscine et une balustrade qui donnait sur la mer. Plus bas, une petite crique à laquelle on accédait par un escalier de bois un peu raide.

  
– _È meraviglioso!_

  
– Tu aimes?

  
– _Sei pazzo, è, magnifico, un paradiso!_

  
– Tu sais quoi? On va se baigner, voir s’il y a quelque chose à manger, et ensuite on descend en ville.

  
– _Si_.

  
Sandro posa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Serge puis partit comme une rafale de vent d'automne, descendit les escaliers à une vitesse qui lui fit prendre le risque de se rompre le cou, et enfin sur la plage, il plongea dans la mer après avoir ôté ses vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés un peu partout. En riant, Serge le suivit, tout en faisant la cueillette des fripes de son ami. Il se dévêtit à son tour et alla le rejoindre. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable empreint d'une tiédeur toute matinale.

  
– _Sei realmente pazzo_ ! Ça doit coûter une fortune un tel endroit.

  
– Je m'en fou! Vivre peu mais bien, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

  
– Tu sais, pour moi, les problèmes seront bientôt terminés, mais toi? Ce n'est pas très agréable de voir débarquer les huissiers.

  
– J'en suis pas là, rassure toi.

  
– Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand je serais parti ?

  
– Je n'en sais rien! Je n'y pense pas. Et tu ne devrais pas y penser non plus.

  
– Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre... il ne faut pas rester seul.

  
– Tu veux que je rappelle Fabien ?

  
– Pas vraiment non, il est trop con. Tu as bien fait de le virer.

  
– De lui taper dessus aussi! Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé, j'avais vraiment envie de l'étrangler.

  
– Je m'en suis rendu compte, je ne te savais pas si violent.

  
– Moi non plus. Si on laissait Fabien où il est et que tu me laisses m'occuper de ton petit corps, qu'en dis-tu ?

  
Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il laissait ses mains pianoter sur la peau couverte de sable du jeune homme. Il s'amusait à chasser les grains dans les endroits les plus intimes tout en léchant la chair tendre et dorée au goût salé que Sandro lui offrait sans complexe.

  
Une heure plus tard, ils prirent la route pour aller jusqu'en ville, admirant au passage le somptueux panorama de cette côte Amalfitaine. À midi, ils déjeunèrent dans un village. La terrasse du restaurant donnait sur la mer, et au loin des bateaux glissaient au rythme des vagues dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Ils se promenèrent tout en faisant quelques courses. Bientôt, la brise du soir les enveloppa dessinant des frissons sur leurs corps. Serge, qui avait pensé à prendre un gilet, en recouvrit les épaules de Sandro qui depuis quelques minutes avait perdu sa gaîté.

  
– On va rentrer, tu as l'air gelé.

  
– J'ai mal, je sens cette satanée douleur qui monte, j'en ai tellement marre !

  
Serge le serra dans ses bras. Avisant une pharmacie, il décida d'aller demander de l'aide. Dans un jargon qui n'avait rien de bien français et encore moins d'italien, il tenta de s'expliquer. Sandro s'énerva subitement et menaça presque le pharmacien, lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur. Serge tenta de le calmer puis, se souvenant de la lettre des services douaniers où était mentionné la maladie de son ami, il fouilla dans sa poche et la donna au pharmacien. Ce dernier après avoir lu la lettre, téléphoné à Rome au médecin traitant de Sandro, fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Il resta un long moment dans l'arrière-boutique. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il était pâle mais semblait aller mieux.

  
– Tu peux régler, s'il te plaît? Je t'attends à la voiture.

  
Serge lui donna les clés puis suivit le pharmacien.

  
En regagnant la voiture, il se demanda s'il arriverait à gérer seul la maladie de son amant. Il se sentait si désarmé devant cette douleur qui lui laissait de moins en moins de répit. Il mit le contact et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier paraissait somnoler.

  
– Tu dors ?

  
– Non, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux.

  
Serge fouilla dans la boite à gants et sortit ses lunettes de soleil.

  
– Tiens, mets-les.

  
– Et toi ?

  
– Le soir commence à tomber, je n'en ai pas besoin, et puis, j'ai le pare soleil. Ça va un peu mieux ?

  
– Oui, je suis désolé… je ne suis pas un compagnon agréable.

  
Serge posa la main sur la cuisse de Sandro, tentant de l'autre de garder le contrôle de la voiture.

  
– Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre que toi. C'est pas comme si j'avais ignoré ce qui m'attendait. Ton médecin m'a bien briffé… Et je suis là parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs.  
– Les choses vont empirer, tu sais ?

  
– Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais je veux t'en parler avant.

  
– Dis toujours !

  
– Je crois que ta mère aimerait être un peu prés de toi. Même si elle ne dit rien, elle doit souffrir parce qu'elle sait qu'elle risque de ne plus te revoir…  enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. On a une chambre de libre, pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas passer quelques jours avec nous ?

  
– C'est gentil de penser à elle, c'est vrai que j'aimerais la revoir avant de m'en aller. La pauvre, elle va rester seule maintenant.

  
– Alors ? C'est décidé ? Je lui dis de venir ?

  
– Bien sûr, et merci de te soucier d'elle.

  
Ils restèrent silencieux tout au long du trajet. En arrivant, Sandro semblait vraiment las. Il alla se coucher presque aussitôt. Serge grignota puis téléphona à la mère du jeune Italien qui accepta de venir les rejoindre dès le lendemain. Ensuite, il se mit au travail, comme il l'avait promis au dog. L'Italie l'inspirait, et il passa toute la nuit sur son travail. Vers cinq heures, il prit la cafetière pour se servir un café mais celle-ci était vide. En soupirant il alla refaire du café. En passant devant la chambre, il jeta un œil : Sandro dormait toujours. Il ne s'éveilla que vers huit heures, Serge venait juste de bloquer son dossier et de l'expédier à Paris.

  
– Tu n'as pas dormi. Tu vas être crevé.

  
– Ce n'est pas grave, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

  
– Bien, je ne sais pas ce que m'a refilé le pharmacien, mais c'était efficace.

  
Il s'approcha de Serge et caressa sa nuque.

  
– Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. Je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là, j'ai eu peur.

  
– Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, je t'aime.

  
Serge se retourna et passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, il posa sa tête sur son ventre et sentit à travers le peignoir un gonflement significatif qui provoqua chez lui un long frisson de désir.

  
– J'ai envie de toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

  
– Je ne serais pas dans un tel état si j'allais mal.

  
Serge écarta le peignoir et posa ses lèvres sur l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Sandro fit glisser le vêtement de son ami qui lui donnait accès au corps tout en muscles et aux fesses tentantes du Français qu'il se mit à pétrir consciencieusement. Emportés par leur fougue, ils glissèrent jusqu'à terre. Par chance, le tapis était épais et accueillit leur étreinte avec générosité. Sandro, par sa fougue, montra qu'effectivement il allait beaucoup mieux. Lorsque Serge se retira en léchant les gouttes de sueurs sur chaque partie de sa peau, tout en y déposant de tendres baisers, Sandro émit un soupir de volupté.

  
– Je crois que je vais retourner chez ce pharmacien, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a injecté, mais _mamma mia_ , ce que je suis bien.

  
Serge, alangui, s'étira, et Sandro, roulant sur lui-même vint se blottir au creux de ses bras.

  
Plus tard, ils allèrent se baigner, profitant de la mer toute la matinée. Sandro avait pris les lunettes de soleil de Serge car il supportait mal la lumière. L'après-midi, ils dormirent une petite heure, puis profitèrent qu'ils étaient encore seuls pour se prélasser nus sur les bords de la piscine et faire l'amour dans ladite piscine. La mère de Sandro n'arriva que tard dans la soirée. Pour fêter son arrivée, les garçons avaient dressé une table de fête sur la terrasse. Le jeune Italien avait acheté des lampions pour donner au repas un air joyeux. Serge avait pris chez le fleuriste un centre de table fait de roses fraîches blanches et rouges, et comme les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment des flèches de la cuisine, ils avaient trouvé plus prudent de faire appel à un traiteur.

  
– Mon dieu, vous m'avez gâté !

  
Sandro la serra dans ses bras.

  
– Je crois qu'une _mamma_ , ça mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

  
Avant le repas, pendant que Serge amenait les antipasti et ouvrait le champagne, le jeune Italien s'éclipsa quelques minutes. La mère de Sandro, profitant de son absence posa sa main sur le bras de l'ami de son fils.

  
– Comment va-il ?

  
– Aujourd'hui il était bien, hier c'était plus difficile. Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas comment vous appeler…

  
– Gina, et on pourrait peut-être se dire tu ?

  
– Bien sûr. Un peu de champagne ?

  
– Volontiers. Où est Sandro ?

  
– Je vais voir.

  
Il le trouva en larmes, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il se précipita pour l'aider.

  
– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

  
– J'ai eu une douleur horrible, ma vue s'est complètement brouillée et je ne suis pas arrivé à faire ma piqûre.

  
– OK, ne t'affole pas. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher une autre seringue et une autre dose.

  
– Prend en deux !

  
– Comme tu veux.

  
Serge remplit la seringue et Sandro lui montra où faire l'injection.

  
– Comment vont tes yeux ?

  
– Mieux, mais la lumière me fait mal.

  
– Dehors il fait plus sombre.

  
Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Gina les observait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle regarda en silence Serge prendre son fils dans ses bras et le porter jusqu’à la terrasse.

  
– Il vaut mieux que tu ne boives pas de champagne.

  
– Que veux-tu qu’il m'arrive ? Un coma éthylique ! répondit le jeune homme d'une voix amère.

  
Serge ne répondit rien et versa le liquide ambré dans sa coupe. Sandro était de mauvaise humeur, et il avait de quoi l'être. Serge préférait ne pas le contrarier, il savait que cela l'énervait et augmentait son stress qui accentuait la douleur. Gina, pour rompre un silence qui menaçait de s'alourdir, fit des compliments sur la maison. Bref, ils échangèrent des banalités qui chassèrent pour un temps la dure réalité des choses. Sandro restait silencieux, il touchait à peine à son assiette et avait l'air las, ailleurs. Le cœur de Serge se serra. C'était un peu comme si le jeune homme était déjà en train de les quitter. Il se leva, passa derrière lui, et se penchant, entoura son cou de ses bras.

  
– Tu veux aller te reposer ?

  
– Oui, j'ai sommeil, tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me changer.

  
Serge l'aida à se lever. Il vit le pantalon taché mais il se fit discret. Sans doute L'effet de la drogue qui bloquait certains reflex. Il l'aida à se dévêtir et à passer son pyjama. Malgré la clarté de la lampe, il tâtonnait pour trouver son chemin. Serge, mine de rien, le prit dans ses bras et le guida jusqu'au lit. En sortant, il se laissa tomber contre la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de refermer et se mit à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il alla dans la cuisine, but un grand verre d'eau et s'en passa sur le visage. Puis, se composant une mine neutre, il rejoignit Gina.

  
– Comment va-t-il ?

  
– Pas très bien. Encore un peu de champagne ?

  
Sans attendre la réponse, il remplit les verres à ras bord.

***

 

Tôt le lendemain, il partit en ville à la recherche de la pharmacie où son ami avait trouvé de l'aide. Serge tenta d’expliquer au pharmacien que les symptômes de Sandro empiraient et que ce qu'il lui avait donné l'avait vraiment aidé.

  
– Je ne peux pas vous en donner! C'est un produit expérimental contre la douleur et il y a des effets secondaires. J'ai agi dans l'urgence, mais je n'étais pas autorisé à le faire.

  
Serge, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, insistait, fortement contrarié. Un client qui se trouvait dans l'officine et qui baragouinait un peu le français lui traduisit les paroles du pharmacien. Serge, furieux regarda son traducteur improvisé. Puis méchamment, il toisa le praticien

  
– Mon ami est en train de mourir! Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive de plus grave ?

  
Le Français semblait si désespéré que l'homme de l'art céda finalement à sa demande contre une somme prohibitive et la promesse de ne plus revenir. Il regarda la boite et calcula que Sandro en aurait probablement pour quatre jours, il se dit que par la suite, le mieux serait sans doute de repartir pour Rome. En rentrant, il trouva Gina et son fils dans la cuisine. Cette dernière épluchait des légumes qu'elle avait ramenés de Rome. Serge déposa le pain et quelques gourmandises qu'il avait pris à la boulangerie.

  
– Où tu étais tout ce temps ? Tu es parti à l'aube !

  
– Je suis passé à la pharmacie.

  
– Qu'est-ce que c'était?

  
– Un traitement expérimental, j'ai dû le menacer pour en avoir !

  
– Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

  
– Mais non, je l'ai seulement supplié et il a eu pitié. Mais il ne veut plus me revoir ou il appelle les carabiniers. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

  
– Bien, j'ai dormi en continue, je sens que la douleur est là, mais elle est encore supportable.

  
– Alors on va attendre un peu, et tes yeux ?

  
– J'ai l'impression que ma vue a baissé, et je ne peux pas sortir au soleil.

  
Serge sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes aux verres foncés et les lui tendit.

  
– Tiens, avec ça, tu seras mieux. Désormais, nous irons nous baigner aux abords de la nuit. De toute façon, c'est nettement plus agréable. Et puis, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de bronzer, n'est-ce pas.

  
Sandro le regarda en souriant et lui tendit la main. Serge la prit et le jeune homme l'approchant de ses lèvres y déposa un baiser.

  
– Je t'aime, tu sais…

  
– Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais.

  
– Et ton travail ?

  
– C'est pour une voiture, c'est plus difficile, ça n'a rien de vraiment bandant de vanter les mérites d'une bagnole !

  
Puis, réalisant que Gina était là, il rougit.

  
– _Scusi_ , il y a parfois des paroles qui m'échappent.

  
– Ce n'est rien, tu sais, j'en entends d'autres parfois avec Sandro. Je l'ai toujours élevé librement, un peu trop sans doute… mais je ne le regrette pas, c'est un bon _ragazzo_.

  
– Fais-la plonger dans l'eau ta voiture! Une route ensoleillée, une falaise, un dérapage et enfin un plongeon, c'est très visuel.

  
– T'es dingue! La voiture peu fiable qui vous offre le suicide garanti! Tu veux me faire virer ?

  
– Mets-lui un parachute ou des ailes…

  
– C’est ça, la voiture qui vous emmène directe au paradis.

  
– Mais non, celle qui vous sauve de tous les dangers, qui vous protège des mauvaises chutes… Aller au-delà de l'idée générale qui veut que forcément une voiture qui quitte la route c'est la mort assurée. Utilise une... métaphore. En fait, j'aimerais bien travailler avec toi, ça me changerait les idées.

  
– Pourquoi pas ? Mais n'oublie pas que c'est fait pour vendre, par pour faire fuir les clients éventuels !

  
Ils travaillèrent toute la matinée. De la cuisine où elle préparait le repas, Gina les entendait rire et plaisanter. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait pu constater à quel point la maladie de Sandro avait évolué. Ce rire qui venait jusqu'à elle mettait un peu de baume sur sa douleur. Serge avait descendu tous les stores de la maison, ne laissant filtrer qu'une faible luminosité qui leur permettait de voir suffisamment clair pour déjeuner. Après mangé, le jeune Italien se fit silencieux et Serge savait parfaitement maintenant appréhender les moments où il était bien et ceux où la douleur et la lassitude engendrée par cette souffrance le rendait apathique. Il savait qu'après, la douleur deviendrait si intense, qu'il se montrerait agressif. Puis calmé, il passerait par cette phase de découragement que Serge avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer.

  
– J'aide ta mère pour la vaisselle et on va faire une petite sieste, d'accord ?

  
Sandro se contenta de hocher la tête et gagna la chambre.

  
Gina d'un geste du menton lui fit signe de le suivre.

  
– Laisse la vaisselle, vas-y.

  
– Non, si je vais maintenant il voudra que je lui fasse sa piqûre, et il est trop tôt.

  
– Tu crains ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

  
Serge la mine assombrie haussa légèrement les épaules.

  
– Une fois calmé, il va s'effondrer et j'ai peur.

  
Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa affectueusement sa joue.

  
– De quoi as-tu peur ?

  
– Qu'il me demande de l'aider à en finir.

  
– Et tu le ferais ?

  
– Je n'en sais rien … Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage.

  
Serge était au bond des larmes.

  
– Je ne veux pas le perdre Gina !

  
– Moi non plus, mais je ne veux pas non plus que sa vie devienne un enfer, il ne le mérite pas !

  
Elle approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, surprit il la regarda sans comprendre.

  
– Ne te méprends pas, c'est ma façon à moi de me rapprocher de mon fils, à travers toi.

  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent là, un long moment s'insufflant peut-être ce courage dont ils avaient tant besoin l'un et l'autre. L'abandonnant finalement à sa corvée ménagère, il se décida à aller rejoindre son ami. Sandro, assis sur le lit, se tenait la tête à deux mains, marmonnant une litanie en italien où ressortaient à la fois prières et des insultes qui n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de traduction. Puis il se mit à hurler.

  
– _Aiutami_ ! ne cessait-il de répéter.

  
Dans ces moments-là, sa langue maternelle revenait en force. Serge se précipita, le prit dans ses bras tentant par des paroles rassurantes de calmer la douleur. Furieux, Sandro releva la tête et le repoussa.

  
– Donne-moi quelque chose! j’en ai marre que tu me traites comme un gamin qu'on berce de paroles vides de sens! Je veux que ça s'arrête !

  
Il le secoua violemment et le repoussa de toute ses forces, si bien qu'il bascula et se retrouva parterre.

  
– Fout le camp, si tu ne peux pas m'aider !

  
Serge se leva, alla préparer la seringue et revint quelques instants plus tard.

  
– Tu as lu les effets secondaires?

  
– Je m'en fous !

  
– Risques de fuites urinaires importantes, accélération cardiaques… et je n'ai pas compris le reste.

  
– Il me fait du bien! Alors, ne te poses pas de questions.

  
Serge, à bout d'arguments, lui injecta le liquide dans le bras. Sandro se pelotonna sur le lit en gémissant comme un enfant plein de chagrin. Serge attendit que le calmant fasse effet puis s'allongea près de son amant. Ce dernier retrouva peu à peu un apaisement salutaire et tendant le bras vers lui, il caressa son torse comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Posant sa tête à côté, il s'endormit. Serge l'enveloppa de ses bras et se laissa glisser vers le sommeil. Il ne s'éveilla que vers dix-huit heures. Il sortit rejoindre Gina qui profitait de la piscine et décida d’y piquer une tête lui aussi.

  
– C'est vraiment un endroit merveilleux !

  
– Oui, j'ai cherché sur internet un lieu mythique où nous pourrions être seuls au monde, mais pas trop éloigné de la civilisation quand même. Je suis tombé là-dessus.

  
– Ça doit être très cher !

  
– Pas trop, et puis j’avais des économies. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que que j'éprouve pour Sandro, le genre de sentiment qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois dans sa vie. Cette plénitude absolue qui comble tous les manques de notre vie, ce désir de se fondre dans l'autre, de n'exister que pour lui, que par lui… Je ne devrais pas te faire ce genre de confidence, à toi, sa mère.

  
– Pourquoi ? Parce que cet amour parle aussi de sexe ?

  
Serge rougit, emporté par sa fougue amoureuse, il était sans doute allé plus loin que sa pudeur l'exigeait.

  
– Eh bien, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que l'on a avec la mère de son petit ami.

  
– Ah, Sergio, nous n'en sommes plus là! Tu sais, mon fils m'a avoué qu'il était gay alors qu'il avait à peine quinze ans.

  
– Tu as été déçue ?

  
– Un peu, j'aurais bien aimé être grand-mère, préparer son mariage, enfin tout ce dont rêve une mère pour son fils. Mais j'ai fait avec, c'était sa vie, pas la mienne. Et aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas. Il a été heureux pendant toutes ces années. C'est peu, mais il était libre et il a vécu comme il a voulu. Et toi, tes parents, comment ont-ils prit les choses ?

  
– Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais sept ans. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé comme elle a pu... Elle s'en est allée l'année de mes seize ans.

  
– Alors, tu n'as personne ?

  
– Pas vraiment. Un oncle, une tante, des cousins, mais je ne les vois jamais. Et le père de Sandro ? Il n'en parle jamais.

  
– Il ne le voit plus et je crois qu'il a oublié qu'il avait un fils. Il ne sait pas se contenter de ce qu'il a sous son toit. Il est très porté sur les femmes! C'est sans doute pour ça que Sandro a pris le contre-pied et qu'il est lui, porté sur les garçons.

  
Serge, surpris lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

  
– Tu ne dis pas ça sérieusement ?

  
Elle haussa délicatement les épaules et partit d'un grand éclat de rire dans lequel Serge fondit le sien. Sandro qui arrivait les regarda d'un air méfiant.

  
– Vous avez l'air de vous éclater tous les deux ! C'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère.

  
– Mais non mon chéri, comment peux-tu supposer un seul instant que ta mère et moi puissions rire de toi?

  
– Je plaisante! Vous riez pourquoi ?

  
– Elle me parlait de ton père et de ses aventures.

  
Sandro se laissa glisser dans la piscine pour venir les rejoindre.

  
– Je ne crois pas qu'il vaille la peine qu'on parle de lui. Quand ma mère lui a dit que j'étais malade et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'il avait un vernissage et que c'était très important.

  
– Je suis désolé. Comment a-t-il pu réagir comme ça !

  
– Parce que c'est un être égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui.

  
– Ou peut-être qu'il ne sait pas faire face à la situation ?

  
Les hommes sont toujours un peu lâches.

  
Le soleil plongeait dans l'horizon qui se couvrait d'un rouge de feu. Sandro, protégé par ses lunettes offrit son visage souriant à la chaleur déclinante de Phèbus. Le soleil disparut et le visage du jeune homme s'éteignit.

  
– Je veux être incinéré !

  
Gina et Serge sursautèrent devant une supplication si incongrue.

  
– Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Tu ne peux pas faire un arrêt sur image de temps en temps !

  
– Non, je ne veux pas me geler au fond d'un tombeau, je veux de la chaleur. Après tout, à qui je pourrais le dire, sinon à vous ?

  
– Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de décider.

  
– _Mamma si_ !

  
Gina était aussi pâle que le marbre qui bordait la piscine.

  
– Il faut que je réfléchisse, Sandro, ça ne se fait pas.

  
– Je me fou des autres! J'ai le droit quand même de ne penser qu'à moi dans ces moments-là ?

  
– Bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je crois qu'il est temps que je sorte.

  
Gina sans plus rien ajouter regagna la maison. Serge savait parfaitement au fond de lui ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. À un degré moindre, il marchait sur ses pas. Il eut envie de le gifler mais il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

  
– Tu es fâché, n'est-ce pas ?

  
– Tu te rends compte de ce que ta mère endure? Pourquoi rajouter à sa souffrance ? Tu te sens mieux ?

  
– Je ne veux pas être enterré, il fallait bien que je le dise !

  
– Écris-le, je me charge de faire part de tes doléances.

  
Serge furieux le planta là, et sortit de la piscine. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Sandro flottant, le visage dans l'eau. Il plongea tout habillé, le sortit et se mit en devoir de le ranimer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, recracha quelques giclées d'eau, et regardant son ami, se mit à rire.

  
– Je voulais juste voir comment ça faisait !

  
Serge, silencieux, l'aida à se relever puis, sans rien dire, il lui balança une gifle magistrale. Sandro surpris le regarda et éclata en sanglots. Son ami le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

  
– Pourquoi cherches-tu à gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste? J'ai ressenti une douleur atroce lorsque je t'ai trouvé… imagine que ce soit Gina qui soit venue te chercher ?

  
– Je te demande pardon.

  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, tu le sais.

  
– D'accord, je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

  
– Vraiment ?

  
– Oui, vraiment.

  
Sandro prit sa serviette et commença à se sécher. Un instant, il mit ses gestes en suspens, et sans se retourner, il murmura à l'intention de Serge.

  
– Je parlais sérieusement tout à l'heure.

  
– Je sais. J'essayerais de convaincre ta mère.

  
Le jeune Italien regagna sa chambre, mit un CD de Ramazzoti, et s'allongea sur le lit. Sa douleur pour l'instant le laissait tranquille mais sa vue devenait de plus en plus basse. Même si les drogues et les remèdes l'aidaient, il savait que pour la vue il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le médecin l'avait prévenu, la tumeur écrasait le nerf optique. Demain, il ne serait même plus capable de mesurer ses doses et dépendrait entièrement de son ami. Accepterait-il de le laisser partir le moment venu ? Et sa mère ? Il devait avoir une dernière conversation avec elle, c'était important pour tous les deux. Serge avait raison, il devait écrire... demain il serait trop tard. Il se releva, alla chercher le carnet que serge gardait dans sa sacoche et entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à sa mère. Ensuite, il écrivit pour Serge. Il dissimula le carnet dans sa valise de façon à ce qu'il ne soit découvert que bien plus tard. Ceci fait, il prit la troisième dose de calment que lui avait donné le pharmacien, la mélangea à la morphine qui lui restait. L'ampoule semblait plus pleine mais avec un peu de chance, son ami n'y prêterait pas attention. Pour le reste, il suffirait qu'il demande à Serge de rapprocher les doses. Ainsi, il se donnait deux jours et peut être deux nuits. Deux jours pour sa mère, deux nuits pour Serge !

  
– Le soir même, son ami vit qu'il manquait une ampoule.

  
– Je l'ai cassé, j'ai voulu faire moi-même ma piqûre mais je n'y arrive plus. Si on passait la nuit sur la plage ce soir ?

  
– Tu es sûr ?

  
– Je veux qu'on passe une nuit de dingue! Je veux qu’on s’aime jusqu'à l'aube, qu'on regarde le jour se lever et laisser mon emprunte sur le sable et sur ton corps.

  
– Mais Gina ?

  
– Elle dort la nuit !

  
– Tu seras crevé ?

  
– Dans quelques jours sans doute, mais pas cette nuit !

  
– Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce genre d'humour.

  
– C'est toi qui a commencé.

  
Serge engloba sa nuque dans sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

  
– Je plaide coupable.

  
Vers vingt-deux heures, après avoir dégusté la _pasta_ et la garniture de légumes qui l'accompagnait, ils descendirent sur la plage en embarquant les restes de tiramisu. Ils installèrent des sacs de couchage, puis après s'être dévêtus, plongèrent dans l'eau sombre que la lune généreuse saupoudrait de poussière d'or et d'argent. Ils nagèrent longtemps, invitant la mer à leurs jeux érotiques et s'aimèrent avec cette tendresse et cette passion qui prend sa source dans la rivière désespoir. Mais ils étaient heureux parce qu'ils en avaient oublié les orages à venir. Après s'être laissé tomber sur le sable, et récupéré de leurs ébats, ils firent un sort au tiramisu. Sandro mit un CD de slows et ils dansèrent, nus sous la lune, pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus tard, Sandro sortit une cigarette qui n'en avait que le nom.

  
– D'où tu sors ça, c'est de l'herbe !

  
– Tu n'en as jamais pris ?

  
– Non !

  
– Alors c'est l'occasion d'y goûter. 

  
Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard, au-delà de minuit. Ils parlèrent, de leur enfance, de leurs premiers pas d'ado et aussi de leur première fois. Ils s'endormirent au lever du jour, blottis l'un contre l'autre au fond du sac de couchage.

  
Gina, inquiète, s'était levée plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour les observer, craignant un accident. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils remontèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Serge passa la matinée à travailler sur son projet publicitaire tandis que Sandro tint compagnie à sa mère sur le bord de la piscine. En douceur, il essayait de la préparer à son départ.

  
– Tu sais, je veux te demander quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais je n'ose pas.

  
– Pourquoi ?

  
– Eh bien, c'est personnel.

  
Elle s'approcha et s'agenouillant devant lui, elle serra ses bras autour de son torse.

  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

  
– Si tu as quelqu'un… Tu es jeune, belle et depuis que papa à fichu le camp, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un homme.

  
– J'en avais un qui prenait tout mon temps à la maison et qui a toujours eu la priorité de mon cœur.

  
– Ne me dit pas que ton corps est resté chaste toutes ces années à cause de moi.

  
Elle rougit puis elle passa sa main sur le torse de son fils.

  
– Non, il y a eu d'autres hommes, des passades sans importance.

  
– Rien de sérieux ?

  
– Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

  
– Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes seule. Je me sentirais plus rassuré si je savais que quelqu'un t'attendait à Rome.

  
Elle baissa la tête, puis se relevant, elle s'absenta quelques secondes pour revenir avec un petit album de poche. Elle le donna au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il découvrit sa mère en compagnie d'un homme encore jeune et un brin enrobé. Il avait le sourire large et des yeux doux et pétillants.

  
– Je l'ai connu il y a un peu plus d'un an au cours de théâtre. On sort ensemble depuis ce temps. Comment le trouves-tu ?

  
– Il a l'air d'un homme bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

  
– Tu avais déjà suffisamment de problèmes et puis, je craignais que tu ne le prennes mal.

  
Il lui rendit l'album et prenant le visage de Gina entre ses mains déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

  
– Je veux que tu sois heureuse maman. Il faut que tu refasses ta vie. Je veux juste te demander une petite chose… quand je serais plus là, prends soin de Sergio, il sera seul lui, et je veux qu'il continue à vivre aussi.

  
– Je te le promets, mais je ne veux plus penser à ça.

  
– Tu as raison, on va sortir un peu, visiter les alentours.

  
– Et tes yeux ?

  
– Je ne vois presque plus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je peux sentir ton parfum et entendre ta voix. Tant que je peux encore aimer Sergio et sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je sais qu'il saura me montrer la beauté des choses, même dans le noir.

 

***

 

En fin de matinée, ils allèrent déjeuner à Salerne puis visitèrent un peu la ville. Ils regagnèrent la villa dans l'incendie d'un soleil descendant. Sandro en rentrant demanda à serge de lui faire sa piqûre pendant que Gina préparait le repas.

  
– Tu as mal ?

  
– Pas trop non, c'est pour cette raison que je la veux maintenant.

  
– D'accord, mais dans deux jours on rentre à Rome, je veux que tu voies ton médecin.

  
– Comme tu veux !

  
Serge le regarda, un peu surpris par tant de mansuétude.

  
– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

  
– Je m'attendais à des récriminations.

  
– Des quoi ?

  
– Que tu te fâches, quoi !

  
– C'est juste pour cette raison que je te demande de faire cette fichue piqûre plus tôt. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes l'image d'un garçon insupportable et capricieux.

  
Serge hocha la tête et commença à déballer le matériel.

  
– Il manque une ampoule ! Il en restait trois.

  
– Je l'ai cassé hier.

  
Son amant lui jeta un œil soupçonneux. Il était certain qu'il mentait mais, dans le doute, il préféra ne pas entamer de polémique. Sandro s'approcha et vérifia qu'il prenait la bonne, c'est à dire celle de droite. Ensuite il replia la sacoche de façon à ne pas laisser à Serge la latitude de regarder de plus prés.

  
– Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas avoir mal ! je veux vivre tranquille ces deux jours et ces deux nuits. Ensuite nous rentrerons à Rome et je me ferai hospitaliser.

  
– Tu deviens bien raisonnable subitement.

  
– _Mamma_ a un amoureux, je veux qu'elle me le présente.

  
– Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux.

  
Sandro ressentit à cet instant une grande honte. Sentant son ami intrigué par son attitude, il venait de lui donner un os à ronger. Après dîner, ils firent une partie de Trivial Poursuite puis après avoir aidé Gina à ranger, ils prirent leurs affaires pour aller dormir sur la plage tandis que la mère de son ami s'installait devant la télé. Ils nagèrent un peu trop loin, goûtant la douceur de l'eau que la nuit avait tiédie. Plus tard ils firent l'amour puis Sandro, lové au creux des bras de son amant lui parla de ses passions, de ses regrets, de ses rêves aussi qui ne se réaliseraient jamais, puis finit par s'endormir sur la chanson de Lennon. Serge, les yeux grands ouverts sur les étoiles, imaginait ce monde magique où il n'y aurait plus de guerres, de ségrégation et où règne un amour sans partage, une atmosphère d'amour et un vaste champ de fleurs où les enfants ne meurent plus à vingt ans ! Il serra Sandro dans ses bras pour sentir encore cette chaleur amoureuse qui émanait de son corps. Un bref instant, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit de partir avec lui, mais, serait-il le bienvenu ?

  
Ce fut le clapotis des vagues qui venaient expirer sur le sable qui au matin réveilla Serge. À ses côtés, Sandro était assis. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes alors que le soleil était déjà haut. Il avait seulement fermé les yeux et laissait la brise salée du matin caresser son visage.

  
– Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes !

  
– Je n'en ai plus besoin. Guide-moi, j'aimerais aller me baigner.

  
Serge le prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au bord. Ils nagèrent un moment puis ils remontèrent prendre une douche. Serge le garda avec lui, savonnant son corps avec une attention toute particulière, frottant légèrement les épaules puis suivant le trajet d'une chute de rein aux contours parfaits. Puis, s'insinuant le long des jambes, il remonta sur les cuisses et le torse pour finir enfin sur un endroit très intime qu'il câlina allumant chez le jeune homme la flamme du désir. Serge, lui, avait renoncé depuis un bon bout de temps à dissimuler l'effet qu'avait provoqué cette petite séance. Sandro posa la main sur l'expression de son désir et sourit. Le cœur de Serge se serra, il était si beau quand il souriait.

  
– C'est agréable, tu sais !

  
– Quoi ?

  
– D'être à ta merci, sans rien voir, en laissant simplement vagabonder mon imagination. Laisse-moi faire la même chose, seulement te sentir avec mes mains.  
Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que Gina, inquiète, vienne tambouriner à la porte.

  
– Eh! Vous vous êtes noyés dans la baignoire ?

  
– _Va bene mamma, va bene._

  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Serge aida Sandro à s'habiller. Avant de sortir, il demanda à son ami de lui prendre le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait dans le tiroir.

  
– Tu peux me dire où tu t'es procuré ça ?

  
– Je l'ai depuis quelques semaines. Au début, avant la morphine, je prenais du cannabis pour calmer mes douleurs, puis j'ai dû passer à l'échelle au-dessus. Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de tenir jusqu'à ce soir pour la dernière injection.

  
– Demain, nous partirons tôt pour Rome.

  
– Si tu veux.

  
En rentrant dans la cuisine, Gina comprit tout de suite en voyant Serge guider son fils pour s'asseoir. Il lui servit le petit déjeuner et parla de choses et d'autres pour détendre l'atmosphère. Par chance, Sandro ne pouvait voir le visage de sa mère couvert de larmes. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

  
– Elle a remarqué ?

  
– Oui, elle a eu un choc, c'est normal.

  
– Vas la voir, aides-la.

  
Serge déposa un baiser dans son cou et sortit rejoindre Gina. La surprise passé, elle allait mieux. Voyant Serge venir vers elle, elle s'adressa à lui avec rancune.

  
– Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

  
– Écoute, c'est ce matin, ensuite on est monté se doucher. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je vienne en courant t'annoncer ça ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon de faire.

  
– Excuse-moi… Comment a-t-il réagi ?

  
– Bien, il s'y attendait. Il savait que cela allait arriver, le médecin lui avait expliqué. Écoute, demain matin on rentre à Rome. Il accepte de se faire hospitaliser.

  
– Pourquoi ne pas partir aujourd'hui ?

  
– Pour profiter de cette dernière journée. Tu sais très bien que lorsque nous serons partis, Sandro ne reverra plus cet endroit. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

  
– J'ai si peur !

  
– Moi aussi, mais nous devons être forts pour lui. Crois-tu qu'il ne soit pas terrifié ? C'est lui qui affronte ça, nous, nous ne pouvons qu'être là.

  
Sandro passa la journée, englué dans une semi conscience. Serge l'emmena se baigner puis ayant loué une barque à un villageois, il lui fit faire un tour en mer. Ils longèrent la côte que son ami lui décrivait à mesure qu'elle défilait.

  
– J'aime cet endroit… Si je te demande quelque chose, tu ne te mets pas en colère ?

  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu sais bien que je finis toujours par faire tes quatre volontés.

  
– Parce que je vais mourir ou parce que tu m’aimes.

  
– Les deux sans doute. Je veux réaliser tous tes désirs avant que tu partes, et me fabriquer des souvenir qui me tiendront chauds en ton absence. Je veux te rendre heureux, simplement heureux.

  
– C'est le cas. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais vécu ces dernières semaines si je ne te t'avais pas rencontré… Je me serais peut-être transformé en statue de sel devant l'arc de Constantin. Je n'aurais jamais été à Paris, vécu ces folles journées à Ostia et connu cette merveilleuse côte. Je n'aurais jamais connu la chaleur de tes bras, le goût de tes lèvres, la volupté de ton corps… Tu m'as offert les plus beaux instants de ma vie.

  
– Tu m'as donné les plus beaux instants de ma vie, toi aussi! Mais je te promets que nous en vivrons d'autres.

  
– Sans doute…

  
– Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

  
– Si tu réussis à convaincre _mamma,_ j'aimerais que mes cendres soient déposées à cet endroit. Dans la terre des roses. Ainsi, je sentirai leurs parfums mêlés à celui de l'iode et j'entendrai le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la rive.

  
– Je ferai ce qu'il faut, je te le promets.

  
Ils voguèrent encore sur l'eau une bonne heure. Sandro, le visage levé vers le soleil, semblait s'offrir, comme on s'offrait jadis dans les temps anciens en sacrifice. Ils rentrèrent pour déjeuner, puis le jeune Italien s'endormit sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Serge alla aider Gina à la cuisine.

  
– Il a beaucoup fumé aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû l'empêcher.

  
– Pourquoi? Je n'ai plus qu'un flacon d'anti douleur et il préfère attendre.

  
– Il devrait rester deux doses ?

  
– Il m'a dit qu'il en a cassé une.

  
– Et tu l’as cru ?

  
– Mais Gina, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait ! Je suis son amant, pas sa nounou.

  
– Il n'est même plus lucide !

  
– C'est faux, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais il le fait en toute connaissance de cause, crois-moi.

  
– Il t'a rien demandé ?

  
– Non... Enfin pas ce que tu crois. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il voulait que ses cendres soient déposées ici, dans la terre des rosiers.

  
– Tu vois, je suis sûre qu'il va faire une bêtise !

  
– À part se jeter du haut d'une falaise, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire d'autre! Et puis, c'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas le voir souffrir.

  
Effondrée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et fondit en larmes. Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler.

  
– On se prépare des moments difficiles, on le savait tous les deux… mais nous somme deux justement.

  
– Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens, c'est comme si quelqu'un était en train de m'arracher les entrailles jour après jours. Parfois, j'essaye d'oublier, quand il est avec toi il a l'air si normal, mais quand je le vois comme ça, aveugle et totalement dépendant, je ne peux plus tricher.

  
– Personne ne te le demande, et surtout pas Sandro. Tu es sa mère, et cette déchirure elle est aussi la sienne. Il faut que tu te prépares à le laisser s'en aller.

 

  
L'après-midi, ils allèrent se promener jusqu'à Amalfi. Le repas terminé, Sandro demanda à Serge de l'emmener se coucher. Il venait juste de terminer le dernier joint du paquet. Il planait sérieux.

  
– Il est trop tôt pour ta piqûre.

  
– Je sais, j'ai envie de toi c'est tout! À partir de demain, je risque de ne plus pouvoir baiser, alors… à moins que je ne te plaise plus ?

  
Serge gêné, passa par toutes les couleurs de la palette des rouges. Il regarda Gina qui la tête baissée, retenait une furieuse envie de rire à la fois provoquée, par ses nerfs qui commençaient sérieusement à lâcher, et par la pudeur outragée de l'amant de son fils. Sans rien dire, il prit Sandro par le bras et s'engouffra dans la maison.

  
– Tu pourrais être plus discret devant ta mère quand même! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ?

  
– _Mamma_ a vu… comment vous dites en France ? Ah oui, le loup depuis longtemps, et moi aussi d’ailleurs ! Et je ne m'en lasse pas.

  
Il se pendit à son cou, se serrant d'une manière lascive et provocante contre lui, lui démontrant ainsi, si besoin était qu'il était en pleine possession de sa libido. Les audaces de Sandro amenèrent Serge jusqu'à la reddition totale. Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit puis après avoir somnolé, le jeune Italien demanda à son amant de lui faire une injection afin de pouvoir dormir tranquille. Serge encore sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner ne se rendit pas compte que le petit flacon avait presque une double contenance. De plus, il faisait légèrement sombre dans la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par la lampe de chevet.

  
– Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

  
Serge caressa avec tendresse son visage, picorant de petits baisers ses lèvres et son front.

  
– Où veux-tu que j'aille, mon amour ?

  
– Je t'aime, Sergio, je t'aime…

  
Sandro ferma les yeux et resta blotti contre son corps, un sourire de plénitude sur sa frimousse tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. Avant de s'endormir il murmura,

  
– Si tu cherches ton carnet, il est dans ma valise.

  
– Ok.

  
Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir pourquoi son amant avait pris son carnet, il n'y avait que des notes de travail.

 

***

 

 

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Serge fut tiré du sommeil par une sensation de froid.

Il se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner le problème. Tout à coup, il sut. La pièce était silencieuse, il manquait un souffle de vie. Il regarda vers le lit, Sandro ne bougeait pas, surtout son torse ne se soulevait pas comme celui du dormeur régulier. Son cœur, paralysé par la douleur faillit s'arrêter. Il voulut aller vers le lit mais ses jambes refusèrent de l'y amener. Il voulut crier, appeler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge. Alors, il pensa qu'il rêvait, c'était ça, sûrement un cauchemar… Au bout de quelques secondes, son corps retrouva ses fonctions et il put s'approcher de son amant. Celui-ci semblait dormir, il avait toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres, mais son souffle s'était envolé avec les anges. Il resta là, un long moment à pleurer. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Gina, mais il savait aussi que sitôt la mort de Sandro révélée, il ne lui appartiendrait plus.

 

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il prévint la mère du jeune homme. Le médecin signa l'avis de décès sans trop de problèmes dès qu'il fut mis au fait de la maladie du jeune homme et de l'abus de drogue que celle-ci avait entraînée. Sandro était mort d'un arrêt du cœur. Gina voulait le ramener à Rome, mais Serge insista pour que le nécessaire soit fait sur place, il savait que si le corps de son amant partait pour Rome, la famille refuserait l'incinération. Il prit contact avec les pompes funèbres de Salerne et parvint à convaincre Gina de faire incinérer son fils.

  
– Que va dire ma famille ?

  
– Ce sont les dernières volontés de Sandro, elles doivent être respectées.

  
Gina, minée par la douleur n'avait pas vraiment la force de s'opposer à cette volonté. Serge avait raison, c'était le dernier souhait de son fils, il l'avait clairement exprimé. Plus tard, ils restèrent un long moment dans la voiture face à cette mer si vivante et insensible à leur chagrin, qu'un soleil indifférent perlait de diamants.

  
– Après, je repartirai pour Rome, pour le mettre au cimetière.

  
– Non, c'est ici qu'il voulait être ! Dans la terre des rosiers de la maison.

  
– Mais ce n'est pas chez nous ! Il ne peut pas être chez des étrangers !

  
– Il faut que tu m'accordes quelques jours… Je vais voir si je peux racheter cette maison.

  
– Mais ta vie et ton travail sont à Paris.

  
– Ce n'est pas incompatible. Il me faut juste vendre mon appartement et demander éventuellement un prêt à ma banque.

  
– Mais, tu comptes venir t'installer ici ?

  
– Je ne sais pas, mais ainsi, toi et moi nous pourrons venir quand nous voudrons.

  
– Tu vas trop loin… D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas autorisé.

  
– Qui le saura ? Tu crois que quelqu'un ira vérifier que Sandro est toujours dans son urne ?

  
– Tu es fou !

  
– Pourquoi, parce que je veux réaliser les dernières volontés de l'homme que j'aime! Je lui ai promis Gina.

  
– Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes avec lui, il voulait que tu continues à vivre.

  
– Je vais continuer. Tu vois, il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu vas donc continuer ta route. Tu vas rire et faire des projets avec cet homme, lui cuisiner la pasta et faire l'amour… Est-ce pour autant que tu oublieras Sandro ?

  
– Non bien sûr, c'est mon fils.

  
– Il est possible que dans quelques temps je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui je me sentirais bien, avec qui j'aurais envie de faire l'amour et peut être aussi des projets. Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai des besoins… mon corps a des besoins. Mais mon cœur et mon esprit seront plus difficiles à convaincre.

 

 

***

 

Épilogue

 

Trois ans plus tard, sur la côte Amalfitaine.

 

 

Serge planchait sur un nouveau projet lorsque Günter traversa la pièce dans le plus simple appareil. Le jeune Allemand était beau, et il le savait.

  
– Je vais piquer une tête dans la piscine, tu viens ?

  
C'était une invite à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Des cheveux blonds comme une rivière aurifère, des yeux d'un bleu profond qui appelaient à la noyade, et un corps d'athlète savamment sculpté par le sport. Une obligation pour Günter qui était mannequin. Dans son métier, la compétition était rude et, même s'il n'avait que vingt et un an, il savait que des plus jeunes poussaient derrière. Pour l'heure, il surfait sur le haut de la vague. Il était très demandé, et sagement, telle la fourmi, il planifiait son avenir. Il se donnait jusqu'à vingt-cinq ans, un peu plus peut être. Ensuite, il achèterait une boutique. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi, mais il avait un peu de marge. Serge l'aimait bien, il était tendre, léger, un brin frivole. Il n'était jamais prise de tête. De plus, son corps était une œuvre d'art à laquelle il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps. Facile à vivre, Serge ne remarquait pas que le visage du jeune allemand s'assombrissait de plus en plus souvent.

  
– Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux secondes. Si je ne finis pas, ma patronne va me tuer.

  
Günter se dirigea vers la piscine, passa devant la haie de rosiers sans y jeter un œil. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces fleurs, d'ailleurs à son arrivée, il avait été émerveillé par ce bouquet de couleur d'où exhalait un parfum qui vous faisait légèrement tourner la tête; jusqu'au jour où il avait appris que la terre de ce jardin de roses recouvrait les cendres de l'ancien amant de Serge. Surpris hier, aujourd'hui cette promiscuité le dérangeait. Sans doute parce que depuis dix mois ses sentiments à l'égard de Serge avaient évolué. Cela c'était fait à son insu, en douceur. Il n'ignorait pas que son amant n'avait pas oublié le jeune Italien. Il n'avait pas vraiment été gêné au début, mais voilà, les choses avaient changé. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors d'une convention sur la pub à Berlin, il s'était attaché à lui. Taciturne, doux, il avait tout de ces anciens romantiques. Parfois, il souriait en se disant qu'il lui manquait juste une chemise à jabot! En dehors de ça, il lui donnait du plaisir comme personne. Attentionné, il avait l'élégance du geste qui rachetait cette distance qu'il mettait parfois entre eux. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était ces absences qui par instants l'éloignaient de lui et qu'il ne supportait plus. Günter était certain qu'il s'en allait dans le passé auprès de son bel Italien, et ça le rendait malheureux.

  
– À quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air d'être triste et en colère.

  
– Je le suis! Je sais que tu crois que je n'ai pas vraiment de cervelle et que je suis futile… parce que je suis jeune et que je bouffe la vie à pleines dents. Mais mes sentiments eux, n'ont rien de légers.

  
– Que veux-tu dire ?

  
– Que je t'aime et que j'en ai marre de faire ménage à trois.

  
D'un geste du menton, il montra la roseraie.

  
– Il est là, entre nous, comme le gardien de ton cœur, et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Ma présence ne vaut que pour satisfaire les loisirs du roi ? Je vais rentrer en Allemagne.

  
Serge s'approcha de lui et le prenant par la nuque, il caressa son cou.

  
– Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point ça te rendait malheureux.

  
– Justement, tu ne vois rien… Je tiens à toi, mais je refuse de vivre comme ça.

  
– Je vais essayer de changer, je te le promets.

  
– Tu parle ! J'ai fait ma valise, je pars ce soir. Je t'attendrai mais pas longtemps. Si tu tiens à moi, viens me rejoindre. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi dans une semaine, je considérerais que tu me rends ma liberté.

  
Ce soir-là, le jeune mannequin choisit d'aller passer la nuit dans l'autre chambre. Serge ne dormit pas bien. Le sommeil ne vint le prendre que vers la matinée et il n'entendit même pas le taxi qui vint chercher Günter vers neuf heures.

 

Il descendit se baigner. La mer était belle et accueillante. Il nagea un long moment jusqu'à épuiser les muscles de son corps. En rentrant, il prit une douche. La maison lui paraissait si vide! Il décida de téléphoner à Gina. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'appeler, pour avoir des nouvelles, pour parler de Sandro, mais aussi il aimait se confier à elle.

  
– Günter est parti.

  
– Pourquoi ?

  
– Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas partager, enfin quelque chose comme ça.

  
– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

  
– Je suis bien avec lui, je l'aime bien…

  
– Ça ne suffit pas, tu en as conscience ?

  
Il resta un long moment silencieux. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Qui se satisferait d'un amour si tiède ? Qui accepterait la présence d'un disparu au milieu du lit ou occupant une troisième chaise à table ?

  
– Je me sens si seul, j'ai besoin de lui, je crois que je l'aime.

  
– Alors va le rejoindre, refais ta vie, et laisse Sandro quitter ton esprit. Rien ne t'empêche de revenir plus tard.

  
Serge passa deux jours à tourner en rond. Dans sa solitude, le soleil paraissait plus pâle, la mer moins bleue et les roses sans éclat. Il reprit les notes que son amant Italien avait laissé dans son carnet et qu'il avait retrouvé après sa mort.

  
« _Mi amore, j'ai pris la décision de m'en aller parce que mon heure était venue, merci pour ces moments de vie et pour ton amour inconditionnel. Bientôt, je ne verrai plus mais ton image reste gravée dans mon cerveau, je l'emporterai avec moi dans l'autre vie, celle où il n'y a plus de souffrance, plus de tourments, plus de questions. Continue à aimer la vie, à travers elle c'est moi que tu continueras à aimer et j'espère que tu rencontreras sur ta route un nouvel amour qui t'aidera, non pas à m'oublier, mais à guérir de moi. S'il se présente, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, et aime-moi à travers lui_ ».

  
Serge après avoir refermé le carnet se réfugia de longues minutes dans le silence puis, d'un bond il se leva et alla préparer sa valise. Il téléphona à la femme de ménage pour lui demander de fermer la maison. Avant de quitter les lieux, il cueillit une rose d'un rouge éclatant.

  
– Au revoir mon amour, je ne reverrai plus les lucioles avec toi. C'est dur de tirer un trait sur une histoire d'amour, mais parfois c'est un geste de survie nécessaire. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, je vais juste t'enfermer dans l'écrin de mon cœur pour que tu puisses y dormir en paix.

 

Il déposa la rose dans son portefeuille, fit une halte chez son notaire à Salerno puis prit la direction de Rome. Il devait faire un arrêt chez Gina pour lui remettre l'acte de copropriété de la maison et son carnet où se trouvait les derniers mots de son fils pour elle. Il avait décidé de laisser son passé continuer à exister sans lui, de rejoindre Günter, de lui demander de vivre avec lui, et il espérait pouvoir lui dire les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Serge devait réapprendre à aimer et depuis la mort de Sandro, le jeune allemand avait été le seul à ranimer son cœur. Cette décision prise, il jugeait qu'il était naturel que Gina puisse se rendre quand elle le désirait là où se trouvait les cendres de son fils. Lorsqu'il passa la frontière, il se sentit soulagé. Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait en Italie, mais le monde était vaste et il avait encore tellement de choses à vivre.

FIN

 

FIN


End file.
